


Revenge

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam, Revenge Plans, vampire attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Sam and Dean had warned Alex that there may come a day when another vampire would come after her. That day came sooner than later. Jody calls the brother in after Alex said she was being followed by one, and the group is forced into a battle to protect Alex before the vampire can get to her first.





	1. Chapter 1

The call came in around ten that night. The shrill ring of the phone caught both the brothers off guard as they looked to the item with confusion.

'' You expecting someone?'' Sam asked, looking towards his brother.

'' No... I don't know who's calling.'' Dean said, reaching for the phone. Looking at the caller ID, the name and number was one that he'd seen a few times before. '' Jody.''

'' What?'' Sam asked, looking back to his brother. '' Why's Jody calling?''

'' Don't know?'' Dean said, shrugging his shoulders as he pressed the call button. He held the phone up to his ear. '' Hello?''

_'' Dean. It's me Jody.''_

'' Hey Jody. What's up with the bat symbol?'' Dean asked, pulling the phone away to put it on speaker. Sam shut the book in front of him, and quickly slid closer to Dean to hear what the Sheriff had to say. 

_'' I think I've got a case up here again, but this one is starting to look the same as the one that Claire pulled you two into last time.''_ Dean shot Sam a quick look, one that spoke words he didn't have to say. They both remembered that hunt three months back. The same hunt that almost got Jody, Claire, and Alex killed had the brothers not showed up when they did. Alex for sure would've been dead if it hadn't been for Claire's quick thinking, and for Dean showing up in time to chop the things head off.

'' What do you mean by that?'' Dean asked.

_'' Well, there have been two disappearances just like last time, and there's been an attack.''_

'' Throat ripped out?''

_'' Just like a vampire attack. The entire things got Alex sitting on edge. Frankly, I don't blame her after what happened three months_ back.'' Neither of the brothers blamed her either. No one wants to be kidnapped by their own boyfriend, told that the love was fake, and reminded of the life they left behind. Alex had all those things thrown at her, and she would've been forced to hand her life over if they'd been any later than they had been.

'' So you need our help on this one?'' Dean asked.

_'' If you wouldn't mind. I need some help on this one, and Alex wouldn't mind having some reassurance that this isn't going to be a repeat of last time.''_

Dean looked towards his brother.

'' You up for a drive Sam?'' He asked.

'' Sure.''

'' Alright Jody we're in. We'll be there as soon as possible.'' Dean said.

_'' I can't thank you enough guys.''_

'' No thanks. Don't worry about it.'' Dean said.

_'' Well keep an eye out for anything changing until you get here.''_

'' Right. We'll be there.'' The line went dead as Dean hung up the phone.

'' So we've got a hunt?'' Sam said, standing from where he was sitting.

'' Yep.'' Dean stood from his own chair. '' So we better get going.''

 

\---

 

The drive to Sioux Falls was a rather rugged one. The state was dealing with some strong snow storms right now, which made the track harder than they thought. The time to drive there was double what they usually made, so they didn't reach Jody's place until late that night.

Dean parked the car just outside the  Sheriff's house, cutting the engine which also cut the heater.

'' Alright, we made it.'' Dean said.

'' In a snow storm. I'm surprised that you held it together the entire time.'' Sam said, remembering the last time that his brother had driven in a snow storm. That day hadn't been a fun one for either of them.

'' Let's just get inside before it starts to snow again.'' Dean said, popping his door open. Samm followed suit, shutting his door before following his brother to the trunk to grab their bags. One duffel each full of clothing, and then the weapons bag. By the time they had the trunk shut there was a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the house.

'' I thought I heard your car outside.'' Jody called out.

'' Hey Jody.'' Dean said, already walking towards the sheriff.

'' Sorry that I didn't warn you about the storm. I thought it wasn't going to be this bad.'' She said. Jody reached out to take a bag off of Dean, but he wouldn't let her grab one.

'' I got it, don't worry.'' Dean said.

'' Alright then. I've got a room set up for you both, so you can take your bags in there.'' Jody said, opening the door as she stepped inside. She held it open for the brothers, letting them walk into the warmth of the home.

'' So they actually came.'' Claire spoke up from where she was sitting on the couch.

'' Jody said they were coming, remember?'' Alex spoke up from the other side of the couch.

'' You two said you wouldn't argue when they got here.'' Jody said, already looking fed up with them.

'' What ever.'' Claire rolled her eyes. It would seem that her attitude hadn't gotten any better since last time they met.

'' Were there any other attacks before we got here?'' Sam asked, pushing the door shut behind himself.

'' Nothing. Not a single peep.'' Jody said. '' If they go silent after I called you both in, then I regret even giving you a call in the first place.''

'' No it's fine. We've been needing a good excuse to get out of the bunker anyway.'' Dean said.'' Sitting with research all day isn't what I consider fun.''

'' You never consider anything in the bunker fun.'' Sam said.

'' Sure I do.'' Dean said.

'' Enough of that.'' Jody said, managing to grab one of the bags off of Dean. '' Get yourselves settled, I'll throw some leftovers in the oven.'' she added.

'' That would be great.'' Dean said. Sam shot him a glare as Jody led them down to the room.

 

\---

 

The next day around noon things had begun to change.

The call from the station came in around two that afternoon. Alex was still at school, and Claire had skipped to help search for any leads. Jody's phone rang out loud through the room, catching all of them off guard.

'' Look's like we've got a lead.'' Jody muttered as she reached for the phone. '' Hello.'' Sam and Dean watched from where they sat at the table. The file that Jody sneaked in for them was now abandoned on the table top as they watched for a response. '' Are you sure?'' Silence followed for a moment. '' Alright then. I'll be there as soon as I can.'' Jody hung up the phone, and turned to head for her room.

'' What's going on?'' Dean asked.

'' There was an attack last night. A couple not far from here. One was killed, the other is missing.'' Jody informed.

'' Did they say what happened?'' Sam asked.

'' No, but they told me to get down their asap. So I've gotta run.''

'' I'll go with you.'' Dean said. '' I need to get a look at this, see what we're up against and if it's actually a vampire.''

'' I'm going to.'' Claire said.

'' No you're not. Last time you waltzed onto a crime scene you almost got arrested.'' Jody said.

'' I can help you.'' Claire said.

'' No, you can help my brother there keep an eye on Alex when she gets back.'' Dean said. '' If this is a vampire, and if it is after her like the last one someone needs to be here to watch out for her.'' He hated that he was forcing Sam to stay behind for something like this, but they still didn't know whether they were really fighting a vampire or not. If they were then someone had to watch out for Alex because it could come for her while they're gone. Sam must've understood as well, because he gave an understanding nod towards Dean before turning back to the file on the table.

'' If you're going then suit up.'' Jody said. '' Claire, please try not to kill Alex while we're gone.'' Jody begged as she retreated to her bedroom to get her sheriff's uniform.

'' No promises.''

'' Yes promises.'' Jody shouted from her room. Claire just smirked as she sat back dat the table.

'' You gonna be OK here with them?'' Dean asked.

'' I'll be fine Dean.'' Sam said. '' Someone needs to keep an eye on them if this is another vampire after Alex.''

'' Right.''

 

\---

 

'' Victim's name is Tyler Morrison. Died from some sort of biting to his neck right there.''

Dean and Jody watched as one of the officers on scene lead them to the area where they body had been sighted. By this point the body had been taken to the morgue, which meant a second trip for them both. The body may have been gone, but the blood was not. It coated almost everything there, or at least what ever was out of place. Which included a table, two arm chairs, and what looked like an old style table lamp. Blood splatter coated all of those things, so what ever had killed Tyler had been messy about it.

'' Any idea as to the whereabouts of the missing girl?'' Dean asked. 

'' You mean Melissa? No, she just up and disappeared. Who ever killed Mr. Morrison took her, and by this point may have killed her as well.'' The officer said. '' So. I'll leave you to it then.'' The officer left, leaving Dean and Jody to look over the crime scene.

'' Well, this one is a doozy that's for sure.'' Jody said, taking a quick walk around the room.

'' Who ever killed this guy was messy about it.'' Dean said. '' But there's no proof here that it could be a vamp.''

'' All that would be on the body.'' Jody said. She took a step towards a bookshelf, and she reached out to grab something.

'' Jody?''

'' There's something here.'' She said. She reached out, gripping something in between the books. When she pulled it out, it revealed itself as a camera. '' Huh. Someone's a little paranoid isn't he?''

'' Is it running?'' Dean asked.

'' Batteries dead, but it looks like it had been.'' She answered, looking for the memory card. When she found the slot she pulled it out, holding the ship in her hand. '' There's a computer back at the station that we can use to look at what was on this.'' Jody informed.

'' Then let's get moving. It's out best bet at finding what killed this guy.'' Dean said.

The two left the crime scene behind, and jumped into their cars to drive towards the station. However, neither of them saw the figure that was watching them from the crowd around the house.

The figure watched as the impala, and Jody's truck turned the corner. There was a smile on the figures face as he dialed a number on his phone. When he rung, he held the phone to his ear.

_'' Did you find her?''_

'' Even better. I know that you can get to her.''

_'' The sheriff has left the nest?''_

'' The sheriff has left the nest. Wait till the girls home from school, then take her by force if you must. Get her away from those two.''

_'' It will be a piece of cake with old reliable here.''_ The sound of a gun clicking in the background caused another smirk to play across his face.

'' I'm so looking forward to this.'' The figure hung up his phone, and let it fall to the ground. The cheep thing crunched easily under his boot as he walked down the sidewalk towards his car. It was time to set the plan in motion. They would get revenge for what her family had done to their father.

 

\---

 

'' OK. Let's see what I can pull up here.'' Jody slipped the chip into the proper slot on her computer, waiting for the file's to pop up.

'' I hope this will tell us whether this is a vamp or not.'' Dean said.

''  I hope so to, but if it's not then what explains what the officer back there told us?'' Jody questioned, clicking the file on her computer when it came up.

'' Don't know. It could be any number of creature, or even just a crazed animal.'' Dean said. '' However, he did say he was bitten, so there's no doubt that it had to be a vamp.''

'' Well we're about to find out aren't we.'' The page popped up containing the video feed. It took a minute for Jody to get it to play, but when it did it gave them all the information they needed.

The video showed Tyler and his wife just lounging around their house. Living a normal life like most other people, but then things changed quickly. Quicker than any of them thought it would. One second the room was empty, but the next there were three teens there. Two of them grabbed Tyler's wife, and disappeared, while the third one grabbed Tyler. In one swift motion he ripped out the mans throat, spraying blood everywhere before sucking him dry. The vamp ran a hand across his mouth before looking back at the camera. As if he knew it was there, he gave the thing a smile, and a rather bloody one at that. He then gave Tyler's body a quick once over before leaving the room. Jody and Dean sat there in shock, knowing that they had a nest on their hands, and that it was a rather dangerous one at that.

'' So definitely a nest.'' Jody said.

'' Oh yeah. It's a good thing you called Sam and I in.'' Dean said.

'' We better get back to the house. Alex will be back from school soon, and if those vamps are looking for her then they're heading there.'' Jody said.

'' Agreed.'' Dean said, slipping the memory card out of the computer. He dropped it into his pocket, and then followed Jody out of the police station. Dean couldn't explain it, but he was starting to get a bad feeling about this hunt. There was just something about it that wasn't sitting right with him. It was like what Bobby told him once. All hunters had a sixth sense of sorts. After hunting long enough, they got this sense that told them when danger was near. Right now, that sense was running crazy inside of him. Something was going to happen, whether to himself, or to Sam he didn't know. '' I better Call Sam. There's something here that's not sitting right with me.''

'' Then do it, but we've got to get back.'' Jody said, holding the door long enough for Dean to step out. Dean pulled out his cellphone, and found Sam's number on the speed dial. He clicked it as he pulled the impala's driver side door open, and slipped behind the wheel. The phone rang for about a moment or so, and then the voice mail popped up.

_'' This is Sam, leave a message.''_

'' Dammit Sammy. Where the hell are you? Call me when you get this.'' Dean hung up, and shoved the phone into his pocket. He slipped the keys out after, and started the car. The impala purred to life as Jody's truck drove by. Dean pulled away from the curb to follow her. He knew that that feeling was real now. He couldn't get a hold of Sam, which meant that either his phone had died on him, or something had happened. What ever the case, it meant that they had to hurry, but it still took time to get from here to Jody's place. Time that may not be on their side.


	2. Chapter 2

'' If I have to read over this one more time I might rip my head off.'' Claire declared, tossing the file across the table. '' There's nothing here to go off of aside from the description of the murder.'' She complained.

'' Well, you're not wrong.'' Sam said, glancing up from his laptop. '' But there may be a lead where Jody and Dean ran off to.'' He said.

'' Why's that?'' Claire asked, standing to walk behind him to see the screen. '' Did they send you something?'' She asked.

'' No, but there's a video feed here from a street camera.'' Sam said, doing some handy work to pull up the feed. It took a moment, but soon he had the video playing. The feed was in black and white, but it had a straight shot down the street that the latest murder had taken place on. It took a moment, but soon something began to move on the street. Lights of a dark colored van flipped on, and revealed a group of two people shoving someone inside of the van. Maybe two minutes later they were met by a third figure who was covered from head to toe in something. The figure soon disappeared into the van before it drove away.

'' Look's like a pack.'' Claire said.

'' More like a nest. I think that guy was covered in blood.'' Sam said. '' Which means that we are dealing with another nest of vampires.''

'' Alex will be so thrilled to hear that.'' Claire mocked, stepping away from Sam. '' She'll be back any minute, should I tell her or you?''

'' Does it matter? I better give Dean a call.'' Sam dug in his pocket for his cellphone, but found that it wasn't there. So he thought he must've left it on to charge overnight. Sam went over to the power strip against the wall, finding the charger there, but not his cell phone. '' Claire, did you take my phone?'' Sam asked.

'' I didn't touch your damn phone.'' She called back.

'' Then where's my-'' Sam heard his cell's ringtone behind him, and when he turned around he saw a figure standing in the doorway. His phone was in the figures hands, held out for him to see the caller ID which was his brother.

'' Need this?'' The figure asked. Sam watched as the figure eyed the phone, then crushed it in his hands. The rings became silent, and the remains of the phone fell to the floor to scatter across the linoleum tiles. '' I don't think you're calling for any help.'' He said.

'' Who are you?'' Sam questioned, taking a quick step towards the table. The weapons bag was draped over one of the chairs, and he knew there was both a gun, and a machete inside. If he could just get to them.

'' I'm the one you're hunting... Well, at least one of the three of us.'' He spoke, taking a step closer to Sam. '' And I suggest that you stop getting closer to that bag unless you want to get yourself hurt.'' He said, reaching for his belt. There was the click of something metal, and then there was a gun pointed at him. Sam froze, not moving an inch as the thing took a few steps closer. '' Where is she?'' He asked.

'' Who?''

'' You know hunter. She's the reason that you're hear. That sheriff lady called you two in to help protect her.'' The gun's safety clicked off as he took another step towards Sam. '' Now where is she?'' He demanded. Sam saw movement out of the corner of his eye. it was slow, tentative, and clearly it belonged to Claire. He glanced over for just a second, and saw she had a machete out and ready if she could just get close enough.

'' Well then you're out of luck, because she's not here.'' Sam said.

'' She's not here.....'' The guy let out a sarcastic laugh. '' She's not here. Yeah right. She's here somewhere, now tell me where she is before I blow your brains out Winchester.'' Well that screwed him over big time. They knew his name, which meant more or less that he wasn't getting out of this one the same as Alex when she finally returned from school. '' Not talking are we? Well then, maybe this will make you talk.'' Sam's eyes went wide as he rolled to the side just as the gun fired. The bullet missed him by a mere inch, and embedded itself in the ground.

'' Get away from him!'' Claire came running in now, holding the machete back as she ran forward. The vampire saw her first, and smirked when she got close.

'' Nice try little girl.'' He held the gun out, and fired once more, the bullet caught the edge of her arm, but she kept going. She swiped the machete down across the vampire, but she wasn't able to get his neck. The vamp managed to disarm her first, and then threw her across the room. Claire hit the wall with a loud bang, and she slid down in a daze. '' But you aren't strong enough for me.''

'' Maybe I am then.'' The vampire turned just in time as Sam brought the machete in to cut off its head. He grabbed Sam's wrist, stopping the swiping motion. Sam felt the vampire twist his wrist painfully, and he then forced him to the ground. Sam fought against the hold, clawing at the vamps hand with his free one, but he couldn't break the hold.

'' Stop fighting already. It's no use, I've got back up outside.'' The vamp held up the gun, and pressed it to the side of Sam's head. '' So stop fighting and just give up. We will get her whether I have to shoot you dead, or not.'' He cocked the gun for good measure, and then pressed it harder against Sam's head. Claire was watching them from across the room, her eyes looking to the machete that she'd dropped a few feet away from her. '' And don't make any stupid moves there girl. I can easily shoot you dead to.'' He said. Claire stayed still for a moment, her eyes landing on Sam's for the briefest second. Sam gave a silent nod, and she then made a move for the machete. '' YOU BITCH!'' Sam made a move when the gun pulled away from his hand. Reaching back, he grabbed the vampires wrist, and wrenched his hand down. Sam used the momentum to pull himself up, and he turned to face the camp just as the gun fired. The bullet tore through air, only to meet with Sam's leg a second later.

'' SAM!'' Sam crumbled to the ground, his knee giving out after the bullet tore through his flesh. Pain rocket up his leg as blood began to soak his jeans around the bullet hole. He reached down, gripping at the wound with a shaky hand. Claire moves out of the corner of his eye, but she is stopped when a hard punch to the head sends her down to the ground. She lands a few feet away from him, and Sam can tell from looking at her face that she's been knocked out cold this time.

'' She should've listened.'' The vamp stepped over Sam, turning to retrieve what looked like a bag that he'd brought with him. '' Now you'll both pay.'' Sam turns over on his stomach, reaching for the mans boot. He's able to catch it in a bloody hand, and holds on for dear life as the man tries to break free. '' What are you trying to pull here?'' The vampire didn't even look down as he kicked back with as much force as he could. The heel of his boot collided with Sam's nose, knocking him out instantly. He was plunged into darkness.

 

\---

 

Alex may have expected something a little weird when she got home that day, but what she hadn't expected was to find a car that didn't belong to either Jody or the Winchester's parked in her driveway with the back door wide open. Alex froze where she stood, crouching behind the neighbors bushes as a figure appeared outside her front door. She saw him carrying something over his shoulder. What ever it was it was rather large, and looked to be.... Oh God. It was a person... No, it was Sam. That was Sam on that guys shoulder. What was he doing with Sam?In a panic, Alex reached for her cellphone in hopes that she had enough service to call Jody. She thanked what ever God was out there that she did. She pressed the speed dial, and held the phone up to her ear as she watched the man pull the van doors open. The phone rang for what felt like forever, until something clicked on the other end.

_'' Alex?''_

'' Jody, there's someone in the house.'' Alex whispered.

_'' What?... Alex, what do you mean, where are you?''_

'' I'm near the neighbors house, I can see him.'' Alex whispered. She saw the man push Sam into the car, and that was when she caught sight of Claire's boots jutting out beside the older hunter. '' They've got Claire and Sam Jody, I don't know what to do.''

_'' Alex, don't move. Stay where you are, we're almost there. Can you see who it is that's got them?''_

'' Who ever he is he's tall.'' Alex said. She looked back to see the guy closing the doors to the van. He walked around to the other side which was just out of her sight. '' Where did he go?''

_'' Alex?''_ Alex watched for the guy to return to the drivers side of the car, but she never saw him again.

'' Where is he?'' She kept looking for a moment, not finding much of anything at first. She then turned back just for a second, and found a figure standing right there. She screamed, scrambling to get away as fast as she could. The figure grabbed a hold of her, forcing her to turn back. Alex felt her phone fly out of her hand as her arms were forced behind her back.

'' Where are you going little doe?'' The man asked, letting a sly laugh pass his lips.

'' Let go of me!'' Alex shouted.

'' I don't think that's happening.'' He said. Alex looked back, finding the guys face a few inches away from her shoulder. She watched as he snarled at her, and then something began to protrude from his mouth. It only took her a second to realize that it was fangs. Vampire fangs. Her mind ran rapid as she panicked. She kicked and screamed as the hold on her arms grew tighter. '' Stop fighting or this is going to get ugly for you and your two friends back there.'' He warned.

'' LET GO!'' She shrieked.

'' Just get moving.'' The man began to push her towards the van. Alex's heart began to beat faster the closer to it she got. She could see the door pop open to reveal a female hunched over Sam's still form. Claire was looking out at her from where she was tied to the hand hold above the passenger back door. She was gagged, and the same went for the unconscious Winchester on the floor of the can.

'' No.... No, LET GO!'' Something screeched behind her as the hold on her arms let up. The females face before her grew to one of horror as she reached to shut the doors. Claire's eyes met hers for a brief moment, and she saw what looked like faint hope inside of them. Then Claire was cut off from her as the door was pulled shut around her.

'' LET GO OF HER!'' Came a loud shout. The vampire holding onto her let go of Alex's arms, and she fell to the ground. She pushed herself away, turning just in time to see the shine of a blade as it connected with the neck of the vamp to sever its head. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as the vampire dropped dead in front of her.

'' Alex!'' There was a hand on her arm which helped to pull her to her feet. When she was standing she looked over to find that it was Jody who'd pulled her up. Beside Jody stood Dean, who held the bloody machete down at his side. '' Are you OK?'' Jody asked, hand resting on her arm.

'' I'm OK.'' Tires spun behind her, and she turned just in time to see the van tear off down the street. '' NO!'' She screamed.

'' What?''

'' They're inside there!'' Alex yelled, running after the van. '' Claire and Sam are inside there!''

'' Sammy!'' Dean was in a run after the van, bu he already knew there was no catching up to it now. There was the roar of an engine behind them, followed by the sound of a siren. Jody's truck was in motion, ready to chase after the van.

'' I'll try to follow them. Stay here with her.'' Jody shouted out the window before taking off after the van.

'' Hurry!'' Dean shouted back, head whipping back towards the house. '' Come on Alex.'' Dean grabbed the teen by the arm, and pulled her towards the house. If these vamps had come for her like that then they didn't know whether they were coming back. It was highly likely that someone would be back for her because they had the wrong people. However, they did have the people that could be used as bait easily against them. Dean really needed to get Sam mace or something if he was going to keep getting grabbed like this. Dean couldn't count the amount of times his little brother had been kidnapped right out from under him on hunts. It had to be in the hundreds by now considering how much it happened.

'' They were after me. Those vampires were after me." Alex said, collapsing to the couch when Dean pulled her in the door. '' I'm so sorry.... I can't believe this happened. This happened because of me.'' She mumbled. Dean shut the door, glancing out the small window on it. There wasn't anybody he could see outside, but that body was still laying out there. 

'' Alex. This isn't your fault, so don't start with that.'' Dean said. God, he hoped that no one would see that. Not many people lived on this street, and it looked like the closest neighbor was out for the day. '' Listen. Stay right there, don't move, don't go anywhere until I get back.''

'' Where are you going?'' Alex asked, looking up to Dean.

'' There's a dead vamp laying on the street, you think we can just leave him there?'' Alex got a look of understanding as she diverted her gaze to the floor. '' Jody shouldn't mind if it hides out in her garage until we get a burn pile set up.'' Dean muttered as he stepped out the door. He was maybe gone for five minutes, and then he was back, blood coating his hands and the hems of his FBI suit. '' All taken care of.''

'' Dean.... I'm so sorry. It's still my fault, they got your brother, and it's all because of me. It's just like before.'' Alex mumbled.

'' No it's not. None of this is your fault, you didn't cause any of this.'' Dean said.

'' How do you know?'' Alex asked, shooting him a glare. '' How can you prove that none of this isn't my fault?''

'' Well.'' Dean set the machete he was still holding down beside the couch. '' I can't prove it, but you didn't cause it Alex. You didn't purposely go out there and make a group of vamps angry at you. So don't start laying blame when there's no blame to lay.'' Dean said. Alex shot Dean a quick look, but the look soon fell on something behind him. Her face turned to horror, and a hand reached up to cover her mouth before a scream could come out. Dean spun around to face what she saw, ad was shocked to find blood. There was blood splatter on the floor which surrounded a pool of it in the middle of the floor. '' That could be a problem.''

'' It's Sam's blood.'' Alex whispered.

'' What?'' Dean turned around to face Alex again.

'' When that vampire was carrying him out of the house, I could see blood on his leg. It was soaked in blood. I don't know what he did, but-''

'' Son of a bitch.'' Dean whispered. '' This guy is going to pay.'' Dean turned to head for the spare bedroom. He didn't want to be walking around in this stupid suit all day. '' Don't move.'' Dean shouted over his shoulder. He threw his suit into one of his duffel bags before slipping into some jeans and one of his flannels. He pulled his jacket over that, and then came back out to meet Alex who was still sitting on the couch.

'' Now what?'' Alex asked.

'' We wait. There's nothing we can do if we don't know where they are.'' Dean said. '' When Jody gets back we'll figure something out, but until then we wait.''


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost an hour until Jody's truck finally returned to the house. When the sheriff came through the front door both Dean and Alex were on edge to hear what happened. Jody turned to the two after shutting the door behind her, and her face was one of disappointment.

'' Where are they?'' Dean finally asked. Jody looked to the eldest Winchester, and gave him an apologetic look. '' Jody?''

'' I tried to follow them.'' Jody said. '' I followed them all the way through town, even had some help from fellow officers, but we lost them.'' She said. '' They jumped on the highway, and got away before we could reach them.'' Dean felt his heart drop at that. Now they had no leads as to where those SOB's had taken Sam and Claire. They'd taken his brother, and he had no clue where they are.

'' Did you see which way they went?'' Dean asked.

'' They went north when they hit the interstate, but that doesn't say anything about how far they went.'' Jody said.

'' Well, it's a start.'' Dean said. '' And we aren't going to get any farther unless we try to find some kind of video feed, or something that will lead us to them.''

'' I can search video feeds back at the station. It'll go straight there first.'' Jody says.

'' There's got to be a building or something that they're being held. An abandoned warehouse or an old church maybe. Hell, even a farm house.'' Dean said. '' I can search for that.''

'' We have no time to waist, lets get started.''

 

\---

 

 '' Sam.... Hey, can you hear me?''

The first thing Sam noticed when he woke up was the pain. That sharp, aching pain that just rocketed through his leg every time it moved an inch. Then he felt the way his jeans stuck to his leg, which was slick with something that made his stomach churn inside of him. He felt nausea creep into his head, and he almost gagged as memory came back a second later. He remembered why his leg hurt. It was because he'd been shot in the knee, shattering it, and the bullet was still inside. He was hit with a second wave of nausea forcing him to double over, but he found that he couldn't. He was being held up in the air, his arms pulled high overhead by ropes that bit into his already raw wrists. He could still stand, and was able to take some pressure off his wrists, but that in tern caused pain to shoot up his leg.

'' Don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself.'' Someone spoke from across the room. Sam opened his eyes, having to blink a few times to clear the blurriness in them. When they were finally clear he could see that the voice belonged to Claire, who was hanging in a similar way to himself. She was watching him with worry in her eyes. '' You've lost a lot of blood. Try not to move.'' She warned. Sam dared to look down, and could just make out the shape of his leg. He could see the blood soaking his pants leg, and if he listened closely he could hear the drip as it slid off his boot to hit the ground. That only made him more nauseous, and he gagged as he threw his head forward. '' Sam.'' He drew in a few slow breaths, pulling his gag reflex under control after a moment.

'' I'm OK. I'm OK.'' Sam breathed, shutting his eyes when his vision began to spin dangerously.

'' You don't look OK at all.'' Claire said. '' You've been shot, and you're acting like everything's fine.'' She muttered.

'' Not the first time I've been shot.'' Sam mumbled, eyes drifting open after a moment. '' Where are we?'' He asked.

'' No clue. They blind folded me after pulling away from Jody's place.'' Claire said, testing the hold the ropes had on her. She didn't move at all. '' God these things are tight. I wish I still had that machete.'' She mumbled.

'' Believe me, I think we both do.'' Sam said. He tested his own bonds, but they didn't budge any either. '' Did you get a good look at him?'' Sam asked.

'' Them.'' Claire fixed.

'' Them?''

'' Yes, them. There are two of them here, but I haven't seen the guy in awhile.'' Claire said.

'' The other one a girl?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah. Looks to be the same age as Alex to, so I think she was grabbed from the high school.'' Claire explained. '' I think that who ever brought us here didn't just bring us here because they want Alex.'' Claire said.

'' They need to feed, and I bet they'll use us as bait to get to her.'' Sam said.

'' I can't believe that they got in so easily. We should've noticed that they were in the house.'' Claire said.

'' It's a simple mistake. We were so absorbed in finding something that we just didn't notice.'' Sam said, trying to tell her it wasn't their faults. It was a mistake that they couldn't control either way. Sam's head was pounding now, and he noticed that there was something crusted under his nose. That vamp had kicked him in the face, so he may have a concussion to add to his injury list. '' What matters is that we find a way out of here.'' He said.

'' What matters is that someone stops you from bleeding out. If you don't get a tourniquet on your leg you're going to bleed to death.'' Claire warned. '' You're bleeding a steady stream there.'' Claire wasn't lying, he could tell just in the last few minutes how light headed he really was. If he wasn't mistaken, he felt worse then when he'd come to after being knocked out. Maybe he was loosing more blood than he thought. '' Sam?.... Can you still hear me, Sam?'' There was a noise that wasn't one that either he, or Claire could cause. It sounded like a door opening. Sam blinked heavy eyelids, and when they opened again there was a girl standing in front of him.

'' Hello there Sam. Nice to see that you are waking up.'' She said.

'' Get away from him.'' Claire seethed from across the room, writhing in her bonds.

'' I don't want to.'' The girl reached out,gripping Sam's jaw in her hand. She forced his head down so she could look into his eyes. '' He's a handsome one. Maybe a keeper in my eyes.'' She said.

'' Let go.'' Sam scowled, pulling away from the hand.

'' No.'' She tightened her grip, her eyes straying to see the gun shot wound on his leg. '' You're bleeding quite a lot there.'' The next thing Sam knew there was a hand reaching into the bullet hole. It was painful, and there was no holding back the scream of pain that slipped past his lips. '' Oh, did that hurt?'' She asked.

'' Stop it!'' Claire screamed. '' Don't hurt him!''

'' Fine then.'' She pulled back, and Sam went limp against the ropes. The girl took a few steps backwards, holding up her hand which was red with his blood. '' His blood is tasty.'' She said, licking the crimson off her hand. '' But we can't have him dying yet.'' The girl turned to the bag strung over her shoulder. She unstrapped it, and dropped it on the ground as she pulled out a knife from her pocket.

'' No.'' The girl walked towards Claire, and brought the blade up to the ropes holding her up. With one stroke of the blade Claire was cut down from the ceiling. She fell to the floor, looking dumbfounded as the girl grabbed her still bound hands. She dragged Claire across the floor, and dropped her beside of Sam.

'' All you need is in that bag. Get to it.'' The girl took the knife to the ropes holding Sam up, and he fell to the ground. His bad leg smacked hard when he landed, and he cried out as his body went rigid. The girl took the knife with her, leaving the bag for the two of them as she left the room.

 

\---

 

She hated having to give them supplies to save the guy's life, but if he died on her watch her brother would be furious. He'd kill her for sure because he couldn't get his revenge for what Alex had done to him, and for what the Winchesters did to the rest of his nest.

'' Oh well. We'll get to have our fun later I guess.'' She mumbled to herself, locking the door behind herself. '' When she gets here, and he's had his fun, then I can tear into him.'' She trotted down the hall with a skip in her step. Now all she had to do was wait.

 

\---

 

'' I don't know how to do this.''

'' I'll help you. Just give me that rope.'' Claire reached into the bag, finding the rope that Sam had been talking about. She handed it over, watching as Sam took it with shaky hands. Sam slid one end under his leg, careful not to jostle his knee any as he went. He knotted the rope, and began to pull it as hard as he could. There was no hiding the pain it caused him as he pulled the tourniquet tighter on his leg. '' Is it stopping?'' Sam asked, voice clenched in pain.

'' It's stopping. What now?'' Claire asked.

'' You need to get the bullet out first. You need to find it.'' Sam breathed out. '' Can you see it at all?'' Sam saw Claire lean forward, hands shaking slightly as she pulled the denim away from his knee. He bit as his lip as the motion pulled at the bullet hole. A moment or so passed before Claire let out a quiet curse. '' What is it?''

'' I can see it, but it's embedded in your knee.'' Claire said. '' It's going to hurt.'' She added.

'' Just pull it out. I don't care if it hurts, just get it out.'' Sam said. He pulled at the collar of his flannel, balling up the material to slip between his teeth. There was no point in trying to bite his tongue off in the process. Claire looked very hesitant as she held the small pair of tweezers that had been in the bag. She clearly didn't trust herself to do this, but if she was so dead set on being a hunter then she'd have to do it.

'' Sam, I don't think I can do this.'' Claire said.

'' Yes you can, not do it.'' Sam said. Claire hesitated for another moment, but then her hand began to move forward. The tweezers met Sam's skin, and there was a world of pain behind them as Claire reached into his knee. Pain erupted through his leg, and his back arched off the ground. Sam slammed his eyes shut, the pain causing his vision to swim as nausea struck his stomach hard. The pain lasted for maybe thirty seconds or so, and then there was the nauseating feeling of something being ripped free of his leg. When he was able to open his eyes without being sick he looked up to see Claire holding the crimson tweezers which now had a bloody bullet held in the end of it. She was watching it like it was the most amazing thing she'd seen all day, but Sam knew it must be more like fear because of the look on her face. '' See. I told you.... You-'' Sam gagged dangerously in his throat, and threw himself to the side before he began to vomit. The stress this was taking on his body was to much, and it was taking its toll.

'' Sam.'' Claire dropped the tweezers, letting it and the bullet clank off the ground as she rushed to Sam's side. She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling just how tense he was as he fought the urge to vomit again. '' You need to relax.'' She said. Sam gagged again, a hand reached to wrap around his stomach as he took slow deep breaths. A few moments passed in silence, Claire staying as his side as he tried to bring his stomach under control. '' You alright now?'' She asked when it looked like he wasn't going to be sick again. Sam let out a quiet moan of pain as he pushed himself back. He laid on his back, his chest heaving for a moment as he brought a hand up to cover his eyes.

'' You got the bullet out. Now you need to stitch it up.'' Sam said, taking a few steady breaths.

'' What... But, I don't know how.'' Claire said.

'' It's the same as sewing. You have sewn before, haven't you?'' Sam asked. Claire shook her head no, and Sam began to search for a solution. '' OK then. Just wrap it. Wrap it as tight as you can get it. Dean will have to patch it up when ever he gets here.'' Sam said.

'' If he gets here. Your brother doesn't know where we are.'' Claire reminded, moving around Sam to get to the bag full of medical supplies. She searched inside for a moment before finding the large roll of gauze, and an ace bandage. She'd be able to wrap his knee with gauze first, then use the ace bandage to put pressure on that until he could get proper stitches.

'' Knowing my brother, he'd tear a path from Jody's to here.'' Sam said. '' He'll find us, we just have to wait.'' Sam hissed in pain as Claire began to wrap the wound tightly. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it was the only way that he wouldn't bleed to death. '' What else is in that bag?'' He asked.

'' Not much... It's all just medical supplies.'' She said.

'' Like?''

'' Well, there's a med kit, what looks like scissors, an extra ace bandage...... That's about it.'' She said.

'' Well, they were smart to keep anything large away from us.'' Sam said.

'' What are you talking abou-'' Claire stopped, a smile spreading over her face. '' The scissors.''

'' Hand them here.'' Sam said. Claire put down the ace bandage, grabbing the bag to dig for the scissors. When she found them she quickly handed them over to Sam. He was quite surprised at the mere size of them, but was glad in the end. He couldn't kill them with this, but it would be a start. Now what would make this so much better would be if they had some dead man's blood. Paralysis would seal the deal, and make it easy for them to get away before they could be killed. '' I can make this work.'' He mumbled.

'' What are you going to do?'' Claire asked, wrapping the ace bandage.

'' You'll see, just trust me on this one.'' Sam said, sliding the scissors into his pocket.

'' What ever you say.'' Claire mumbled, tying off the bandage. This had to work, he just hoped that it would work. Because if it didn't, they didn't have a hope of escape.


	4. Chapter 4

'' Are you serious?''

'' There is nothing on the camera's. It's like this guy just disappeared off the face of the earth.''

Dean was ready to throw something at this point. With Jody's help they'd searched all afternoon to find a single lead to where Sam and Claire had been taken. They'd searched camera recordings, reports from the road, even the city police in the surrounding towns for any records of the van. So far, they'd come up empty handed, and it was starting to look hopeless.

'' They've got to be somewhere. They wouldn't have the means to transport them if Sam is hurt, and if the weather is as bad as they say it's going to be.'' Dean said.

'' For all we know they're already gone Dean. They could've easily jumped the border by now, they had five hours on us, and are still getting more.'' Jody said. '' We're running out of options here. We may have to set out and start a state wide search.''

'' Not a smart idea, it will take too long even if we were to bring in help.'' Dean said. '' It'll draw too much attention, and give them time to plan a way out.''

'' Then what do you suppose we do Dean, because I'm not seeing another way around any of this.'' Jody said, hands falling to her side as an annoyed sigh rang out. '' We're running out of time, and if Sam really is hurt like Alex said he was then he may not have much time left.''

'' Don't say that.'' Dean shot back. '' He's going to be just fine. He's been shot before, and survived for hours without medical attention. He can survive this.''

'' Dean, you have to accept that he may be in trouble. That's why we have to face facts, and call in help.'' Jody said.

'' Just stop already.'' The third voice caught them off for a moment. The two hunters had forgotten that there was still a third person in the house with them. Alex was standing in the doorway to the dinning room, a look of worry on her face. '' Fighting won't save Claire, or Sam. You need to face facts.'' Alex said.

'' And what facts is there to face?'' Dean asked.

'' That vampire that tried to take me was taking me for a reason. For what ever reason they want me just like the last one. I don't know why, but they do.'' Alex said.

'' What are you suggesting Alex?'' Jody asked.

'' Hand me over.'' She said.

'' No... There's no way we're doing that.'' Jody said.

'' If it means we get them back then we have to do it. There's no other way.''

'' There is, we just have to find it.'' Dean said.

'' Good luck with that. You haven't gotten a single lead yet.'' Alex said.

'' We're working on that.''

'' And you're doing a fantastic job with that.'' Alex said. '' So where are you on that?'' Jody stepped between Alex and Dean at this point. Dean looked ready to reach out and slap Alex if she didn't step in to stop him.

'' Alright, that's enough. We aren't going to get anywhere fighting.'' Jody said. '' Now Alex, we aren't going to hand you over at all, so don't even think tha-'' there was the shrill sound of a phone going off that cut Jody off mid sentence. The three looked at each other, wondering who's phone it was.

'' It's not mine.'' Jody said.

'' Mine's on the charger.'' Alex said. That left it to being Dean's phone. He reached for it, finding the ringing object as he pulled it out of his pocket. When he eyes the caller ID, it read unknown. '' Aren't you going to answer it?'' She asked. Dean shot her a glare, but did lift the phone to his ear as he answered the phone.

'' Hello?''

_'' Would this be a Dean Winchester that I am speaking to?''_ A female voice asked. Dean looked over to Jody and Alex, who were watching for any clue as to who it may be.

'' You're speaking to him.'' Dean said. '' Who are you?''

_'' I'm the one who watched you cut my brothers head off.''_ She said. _'' If it weren't for the circumstances of this call I would've taken revenge by taking off your own brothers head.''_

'' If you dare hurt my brother-''

_'' You can't stop me from here. I'm to far gone now, and your precious little brother, and his blonde friend are in my hands. Not yours.''_

'' What do you want from us?'' Dean asked.

_'' What I want?... What I want is revenge for what that girl did to my brother, the one that's still alive that is.''_

'' So you have two brothers.''

_'' Did, before you chopped off Tyler's head. Now there's just myself and Erin.''_

'' I will repeat myself. What do you want?'' Dean repeated, more force behind his words.

_'' I already told you. We want the girl who caused my brother to get turned. Then, and only then will we free your brother and the blonde.''_

'' What happens if we don't give her to you?'' Dean asked. There was a pause on the other line, and then a slight laugh as he heard the opening of a metal door.

_'' Your brother is in bad shape right now. It wouldn't take much to take him out.''_ There was shuffling in the background, and something that sounded like whispering. A second later there was a loud scream that clearly sounded like Claire.

_'' Stop! Don't hurt him!''_ She shouted. There was more shuffling.

_'' It only takes a few minutes, and I could drain him dry. He's already lost a lot of blood.''_ She said.

'' Don't touch him.'' Dean warned. There was silence on the other line for a second, and then there was a grunt of pain.

_'' You want to talk to your brother?''_ She asked mockingly. There was the sound of labored breathing.

**_'' Dean..... Don't bring her here.... Don't do it.''_** Sam mumbled into the phone.

'' Sammy, listen to me. We're going to get you out of there, just hold on a little longer, please, just hold on.''

_'' Oh, I don't think he'll last that long. He may last the night if shock doesn't take him under first.''_

'' Where are you bitch!'' Dean yelled into the phone.

_'' You'll find me twenty miles north of here. There is an abandoned warehouse that's been condemned. You can't miss it.''_ She said. _'' And Dean. You better hurry.... You have until midnight tonight to bring the girl to us, or I drain little brother, and his friend.''_

**_'' Dean, don't do it!''  
_ **

_'' I better not be kept waiting. I hate waiting.''_ The line went dead after that. Dean pulled the phone away from his ear, watching the screen with a dumbfounded look.

'' Dean? You alright?'' Jody asked, taking a hesitant step towards the hunter. She saw Dean stuff his phone back in his pocket, and he looked directly at her.

'' Sam and Claire are in danger.'' Dean said.

'' What do you mean?'' Alex spoke up.

'' They're going to die unless we hand you over. We have until midnight.'' Dean said, looking towards Alex before finding Jody again. '' We don't have much time. We have to act now, I think I know where they are.''

'' How do you know that?'' Dean walked past Jody, stepping into teh dinning room where the laptop still sat wide open. He pulled it towards himself, and pulled up a tab.

'' They said there was a warehouse about twenty miles out that they were holed up in. If I can get a hold of a map...'' Dean searched for a few more minutes, finding a map that showed demographics of the area. He searched the perimeter within twenty miles of Jody's house. '' Bingo.''

'' What?'' Dean pushed the laptop around, mouse hovering over an area on the map. Beside it was a photo that showed a picture of a dilapidated warehouse that was clearly labeled for demolition. '' You think that's where they are?'' Jody asked.

'' That's exactly where they are. That girl specifically said that they were in a condemned warehouse. That's where they're at. That's where they're holding Sam and Claire.'' Dean said.

'' OK, so what's our game plan then?'' Alex asked.

'' Our game plan isn't to hand you over, that's what it is.'' Dean said.

'' They want me, and me alone. You think they're going to let you anywhere near your brother if I'm not there to sweeten the deal?'' She asked.

'' They aren't going to let me near Sam, because I'm going to kill them if they try to stop me.'' Dean said.

'' You can use this to your advantage, so why not take it?'' Alex asked. '' They want me, not you, not Jody, hell not even your brother. They want me, and me alone, so give me to them as a distraction or something. Just long enough to get them out.'' Alex said.

'' Not happening.'' Dean said.

'' Dean, this may be a good thing.'' Jody said.

'' Are you friggen kidding me. You're taking her side, and I thought you'd want to keep her away from this?''

'' I do, but if it means we get a shot at getting Sam and Claire back then we have to try.'' Jody said.

'' There are at least two vamps there that hold a grudge against her, and we don't know if there are any others there.'' Dean said. '' This is not a smart idea. I don't like it.''

'' Well whether you like it or not it's the best way to get them out alive by midnight. So unless you want your brother to die I suggest that you man up and take the plan we've got.'' Jody said, voice growing louder as she spoke. Dean was speechless, watching the sheriff with surprised eyes. '' Well? You gonna say something?''

'' Fine.'' Dean surrendered. '' I'll go with your plan, but I still don't like it.'' He admitted.

'' You don't have to.'' Jody said. '' As long as it will work.''

'' It better work, or else Sammy and Claire are going to die.'' Dean said.

'' That won't happen, we will get them back.'' Alex said.

'' We better.''


	5. Chapter 5

Things weren't getting any better.

'' Stay awake Sam, You're in shock, you can't fall asleep.'' Claire warned. Sam forced his eyelids open again, hoping that the heaviness in them would go away. His vision was blurry around the edges, but he could still make out Claire's form in front of him. '' Are you with me Sam?'' She asked, hand resting on his shoulder.

'' Yeah.'' He whispered. His vision began to dance in and out, and Sam had to close his eyes as a wave of nausea fought its way up. Sam leaned his head back against the wall, nausea clawing at his throat now as he threatened to vomit again.

'' Are you going to be sick again?'' Claire asked. Sam waved a hand, not trusting himself to open his mouth at the moment. He forced his eyes open again, finding Claire in a heartbeat.

'' Claire.''

'' What is it?''

'' You've got to find a way out of here.'' Sam said. '' Leave me here, and find a way out.''

'' I can't leave you here Sam. You'll die.'' Claire argued.

'' I don't die that easily.'' He mumbled. '' But you will die if you don't get out of here. I know that Dean's not going to hand over Alex, and that means that we're in danger. You have to get out of here.''

'' I won't let you die. Your brother would kill me if I did, and then Jody would kill me. So I'm not leaving you.'' Claire shot back. '' Hunters stick together until the end. I'm not giving up until I'm dead.'' Sam couldn't hep a smile at that. She was truly a hunter now.

'' I see.'' Sam's eyes slid shut again. Darkness was right at the edge of his mind, fighting to pull him down under. '' It's getting dark.'' He mumbled.

'' Sam..... No, Sam. Don't fall asleep. Stay awake.'' Claire begged. She grabbed Sam's shoulders, and shook him awake again. '' You'll die if you fall asleep, please satay awake.''

'' I am.'' Sam whispered, forcing his tired eyes open again. '' I'm still awake.'' Claire kept watch over him, never letting him sleep, and never letting him slip to far away. There was no telling how long she kept this up for, until there was the sound of a creaking door. Both heads turned to find the same girl from before, along with another person, entering the room.

'' Wakey wakey. They'll be here soon.'' She said.

'' What are you here for you ass hat?'' Claire demanded. The male stepped forward, snarling at her with his fangs while the girl held an arm out to block him from going forward.

'' He told you no until the other one gets here with the girl.'' she said. '' However, we can't have you all in the same room.''

'' What the hell does that mean?'' Claire asked. The girl gave her a small grin, and then motioned for the guy to go over. The guy smiled, walking forward as fast as he could. Claire backed away, getting closer to Sam as the man reached down to grab her.

'' Let go of me!'' Claire screamed, fighting the hold as the guy griped her by the wrist. He flung Claire to the side, and she hit the wall hard enough to daze herself. When she was out of the way, the man reached for Sam.

'' Get away.'' Sam warned, pushing himself away. The man saw this coming, and a hand shot out to land on his injured knee. The pressure he put on the gun shot wound caused Sam to pale further than he already was.

'' That's what I thought.'' The man wrapped a hand under Sam's armpits, and lifted him into the air like he was nothing. Sam was thrown over the mans shoulder, a scream escaping his lips at the jostling of his knee.

'' No, don't take him.'' Claire begged, trying to push herself back up.

'' We have to separate you, we can't have his brother ruining our plans.'' The girl said, letting the man pass her with Sam. She followed after him, walking out the door.

'' NO!'' Claire pushed herself up, and ran towards the door just as it slammed shut. She ran into it, hitting the metal as hard as she could with her fists. '' Let him go! he's hurt, he's going to die! Let Sam go!'' She screeched.

 

\---

 

'' This isn't a good idea.''

'' You said you'd go along whether you wanted to or not. Unless you want Sam to die in an hour that is.'' Dean sighed, slumping forward in the drivers seat. Jody was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, while Alex was riding in the back.

'' I know I said I would, but I don't like it.'' Dean said.

'' Give it up. We're here, so lets get started.'' Jody said. The three climbed out of the car, eyes looking up to the condemned warehouse in front of them. There was a clear reason why it was condemned, and it could be seen in the long cracks that ran up the sides of the building. All the windows that were present were either broken out or cracked.

'' Alright, you got what you need?'' Dean asked, slipping the machete out of the trunk.

'' Yep.'' Alex pulled her jacket back, revealing the machete she had shoved into her jeans. She may not know how to use it very well, but she could still fight back. Jody revealed her own, which she had held at her side

'' Lets go.'' There was a large hole cut into the fence that the three were able to fit through easily, and soon they were walking up towards the building. They hadn't even reached the door before there was a girl standing at the doorway. She was smiling at them as they walked up to the door.

'' About time you showed up, your little brother looked about ready to go last time I saw him.'' She said. It was definitely the same person that had called. Dean recognized her voice from teh call she'd made. '' Now, hand over the girl.'' She said.

'' We're not handing her over until we know that Claire and Sam are alright.'' Dean said, taking a step towards the girl. '' Now where's my brother?'' He demanded.

'' We'll get to that, but first.'' There was shuffling behind them, and the next thing Dean knew there was a gun against the back of his head.

'' I suggest you hand over all of your weapons. Unless you want your brains blown out.'' A male voice suggested. He heard Jody drop the machete beside him, and saw her hold her hands up in submission. Dean tried to play that he didn't have one, but soon the person holding the gun reached around him. He pulled Dean's jacket away to reveal where he was hiding it, and yanked the weapon away from him. He heard it drop to the ground about a foot away, and felt the gun pres harder into the back of his lead.

'' Good, now that you see it my way.'' The girl stepped forward, grabbing Alex by the arm. Alex pretended not to be afraid, but just one look told both Dean and Jody that she was now terrified. '' Follow me.'' The girl turned back to the building, and dragged Alex along.

'' Move.'' The male warned, pushing Dean's head forward with the gun. He walked forward after that, but the feeling of the gun against his head never went away. Jody was close to his side, hands still held up to show she meant no harm. '' We've been waiting for you to bring her. If you'd been any later we would've went ahead and ended them both.''

'' Yeah, well you think I'm just going to let my brother die?'' Dean questioned, turning after Alex and the girl. '' It's my job to look after Sammy. Ever since I was a kid. That doesn't stop now.''

'' Well, you should've stopped now. One day it may cost your life.'' The male said.

'' Trust me, it has.'' Dean said, remembering the many times he's died for Sam. He couldn't count how many times anymore. '' So who are you?'' Dean finally asked.

'' You'll learn. When we get to your brother.'' The male said. '' Now shut up. My fingers twitching to pull this trigger.'' Dean fell silent after that, and simply followed the vamp and Alex as they were lead through the warehouse. It wasn't long before they came to a door that was labeled private. The vamp reached forward with her free hand, and unlocked the door with a key she pulled from her pocket. The lock clicked loudly as she turned the handle, and pushed the door in. It creaked on its hinges, and then revealed a dimly lit space inside. There was the flicker of a light as the switch was thrown.

'' Dean! Jody!'' Claire shouted from the far wall. Dean's eyes found the blonde hunter, but only her. She was all alone in the room, with a pool of smeared blood reaching from the middle of the room to the far wall where a second smaller pool of the crimson liquid sat.

'' Where's Sam!'' Dean demanded, turning on the vamp behind him. '' What the hell did you do to my brother!'' He yelled.

'' Looks like he took him away.'' The girl said. '' He wasn't faring well anyway.'' She said.

'' BITCH!'' Dean lashed out, running at the girl, but felt the but of a gun ramming into his head. Darkness fell as Dean hit the ground hard.

 

\---

 

It was at least an hour before Dean came to again. When he did he realized that he couldn't move. His hands were bound tightly behind his back, as were his legs. His head was killing him, and he could feel the crustiness of dried blood on the back of his skull.

'' Dean?'' His heart jumped at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice. He knew exactly who that was. '' Hey, Dean?''

'' Sammy?'' Dean opened his eyes, blurriness filling his vision as he blinked to try and clear it. It didn't take long to get it clear again, and he was able to look up from where he was splayed out on the ground to see his brother. Sam was in a similar position to him. He was laid out on his side, arms bound behind him, but his legs weren't tied together. It only took one glance to find where the blood had come from before. There was blood coating Sam's pants leg, and he could see the dark red color of the wrapping that was around his knee. '' Oh God Sammy. What did they do to you?'' Dean mumbled, trying to push himself up. His head didn't like that very much as everything began to dip and swirl dangerously. He shut his eyes tight against the wave o nausea that followed, and waited for it to pass before looking back to Sam.

'' I got shot, that's what they did.'' Sam said, voice raspy. '' I told you not to come.''

'' Well, I did.'' Dean said. '' And look where that got us.''

'' Dean. Is Alex here?'' Sam asked. Dean didn't answer him, and he didn't look up to him either. Dean kept his eyes on the floor, never looking to Sam. '' Dean? She's here isn't she?''

'' I tried to tell her to stay at the house, but she wouldn't listen.'' Dean said. '' She told us it was the only way to get you and Claire out safely, and I'll admit that I was worried what would happen if I showed up without her in tow.'' Sam let his eyes shut, a look of worry passing his face as he shifted. There was no getting around the wince of pain that passed his face as he turned.

'' Is Jody with you to?'' Sam asked, head falling back against the ground. Dean could tell the kid was exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep. It was clear that Sam was in shock, there was no missing the way his body trembled, or the thin sheen of sweat that covered his brow. If he fell asleep now, he may not wake up.

'' Yeah. She came in with us, but I don't know where she is now.'' Dean explained.

'' They separated us. Right before you came, they separated Claire and I. My guess is they did the same to you and Jody.'' Sam said.

'' Do you know who's behind this Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' No.'' Sam breathed out. '' I..... I only ever saw the girl. Then there was the one guy that carried me in here.'' Sam's eyes began to slide shut. '' It's hard... I can't keep my eyes open.'' Sam whispered.

'' Sammy, stay with me. You can't fall asleep on me.'' Dean warned. '' You're in shock, you can't fall asleep or you'll die.'' Sam rolled onto his back, his injured leg stretching out to sit straight. Sam's head fell back to lay on the ground, and his eyes where screwed shut. '' Sammy?''

'' Keep talking Dean.'' Sam said. '' Keep talking to me. It'll keep me awake.''

'' OK then. Well, I think I know who's behind this.'' Dean said.

'' Keep talking.''

'' The girl is the voice of the operation.'' Dean said. '' She's the one doing the dirty work by hiding you and Claire while we were searching for you, and I bet she was the one that called me after you both woke up.''

'' Yeah. What about the other three?''

'' Well one isn't important anymore, I chopped his own head off. Unless I'm wrong, the one pulling the strings is the vamp that held me at gunpoint.''

'' The one that carried me in here?'' Sam asked.

'' Don't know about him.'' Dean admitted. '' I haven't seen him, but he must be just like the other two. A vampire.''

'' So what's our game plan then?'' Sam asked, head turning to look at Dean. There was fatigue hidden in those hazel eyes, a fatigue that wouldn't go away for quite some time.

'' Well for starters, we've got to get free of these bonds.'' Dean said. '' And then we can think about getting to Jody and the others.''

'' I can't walk.'' Sam whispered.

'' I know. One step at a time Sammy. We'll figure this out, just hang in there.'' Sam nodded his head, eyes sliding shut again as he laid his head back against the ground.

'' They're going to kill Alex Dean. They're so mad at her, they won't hesitate.''

'' I know Sammy.'' Dean mumbled. '' I know.''


	6. Chapter 6

'' Where did you take them?'' The vampire stalked around in front of Jody and Claire, holding one of the discarded machete's in his hand. '' Where are Sam and Dean, and what did you do to Alex?'' She demanded. The vamp glared at them for a moment, never faltering from his path as he walked. She'd remembered watching the other male vampire whack Dean over the head with his gun, and she remembered the way that he'd hit the ground before they dragged him away. She remembered seeing the blood. She remembered seeing Sam's blood painting the floor of the room as both she and Claire were chained to the ceiling beside each other. The girl had left with Alex almost an hour ago, and there hadn't been a word as to what happened to her since. As far as Jody knew, Alex still had her own machete, bit it could've easily been taken away from her where ever they were holding her. She had no clue where they were holding Alex, or where Sam and Dean were.

'' He's not going to tell us, the son of a bitch.'' Claire cursed, glaring at the vampire. The vampire stopped in his tracks, and he turned to face Claire. She didn't even flinch as the vamp got up close and personal to her, his fangs popping out to show her that he meant business. Claire didn't make a single move, or even give a clue as to whether she was panicked or not. She stayed stock still until the vamp backed away, and continued to patrol the room.

'' I'd keep your mouth shut, this one means business.'' Jody said.

'' We have to find the others Jody. Sam's hurt really bad, we can't leave him here.''

'' We don't even know if he's still here.'' Jody said. '' For all we know they've been dumped at the nearest hospital.''

'' If they even bothered with that. They could've killed them.'' Claire muttered.

'' God I hope not.'' Jody mumbled.

 

\---

 

'' Sam. You still awake there?'' Dean asked, looking over to his brother again. Sam jerked back awake, eyes threatening to shut even as they opened.

'' Yeah.... I'm still here.'' Sam whispered, eyes scrunching up as he tried to move his leg again. '' You gotten any farther with those?'' Sam asked.

'' No.'' Dean admitted, pulling at the knot he'd been able to loosen. Over the years, the brothers had been in kidnapping situations many times over. They'd been tied like this before, and they'd been able to learn the best ways to get out of it. So far Dean had managed to loosen one of the knots in the bindings, but the rest were taking longer than he hoped. '' No further than the last time you asked.'' Dean said. '' What about you?''

'' Can't move my hands. They're numb, I think blood flow was cut off.'' Sam admitted.

'' I'm going as fast as I can.'' Dean found himself saying, working harder to get the ropes off. He didn't like that Sam said his hands were going numb, but maybe he was right about it. Maybe the ropes on his hands were just to tight. Whatever the case, he didn't like it, which meant me had to get himself free to help Sam. Dean felt another knot give way, leaving only two others that were tying him down. '' I got another one Sammy, just give me another minute and I can have you free to.'' Maybe a moment or two passed, and then there was the sound of something heavy landing outside. Both Sam and Dean looked towards the door, and saw a set of shadowed feet just outside.

'' Someone's coming.'' Sam said. He looked back to Dean, who was now working even harder to get his bindings off. '' Dean?''

'' Sammy, stay still.'' Dean said, falling still himself as the sound of a lock clicked in the door. There was a second click as the door began to open up, and then light poured in from outside. There was someone standing there alright. It was the girl from before. She was smiling at them, and there was no missing the blood that coated those fangs that she had exposed.

'' How you boys doing today?'' She asked.

'' What the hell did you do?'' Dean asked.

'' Had a little snack. That girl is great for when hunting goes dry, no wonder she kept a nest alive for so long.'' The girl said.

'' You fed off Alex?'' Sam questioned.

'' She's still alive.'' The girl said. '' But I don't know how long that will last.'' Anger ran through Dean's veins as he pulled at the last knot. It was like a god send as the last knot gave way, and the ropes fell away from his wrists. '' Brother told me to bring him. I can't disappoint now can I?'' The girl turned towards Sam, her back facing Dean.

'' Get away.'' Sam warned, kicking at the ground to push himself back with his good leg.

'' I don't think that's happening. Big brother always gets what he wants.'' There was movement behind the girl, and then her hands were at her neck as Dean brought the rope around her neck. He pulled her back, earning himself a choking noise as her body was pulled against his own. Dean saw fangs flash in her mouth as her hands continued to claw at the rope.

'' Well this big brother isn't letting you take him.'' Dean whispered into her ear. She snarled, jerking against the hold. Dean didn't let up as he backed towards the far wall where chains were hanging from the ceiling. He wrapped one arm around the girls neck, putting her in a head lock, while he reached out for the chains. He gripped one of them, and brought it down. Wrapping it around her neck, he chained it off tight, and stuck her to the wall. When he was certain that she was secure he took a step back. The girl sat there frozen for a moment, before lashing out. She ran at Dean, completely oblivious of the chains until they stopped her advance only a foot away from where Dean stood. She snarled, fangs showing as she reached out to pull Dean in. She couldn't reach far enough, for Dean was already making his way back to get to Sam. '' No one touched my brother.'' Dean said, bending over to crouch behind his brother. He set to work at untying Sam's hands, noticing how the appendages were purplish. Thank god that was why they were numb, circulation had been cut off. Sam still had a good chance. '' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked, pulling the ropes free.

'' How did you do that?'' Sam asked, pulling his arms out in front of him when they were free of the ropes.

'' You know me, I'm just that awesome.'' Dean said, hand resting in the middle of Sam's back as he helped to pull him up. Sam groaned, clearly in pain as he reached a sitting position.

'' It doesn't matter whether you got me or not.'' The girl spoke from behind them.

'' What do you mean?'' Dean asked, looking back for a mere second before all his attention was back on Sam.

'' There are two other vampires here, and at least one of them is a ruthless killer. Good luck getting past the big guy.'' She said.

'' We'll find a way around it.'' Dean said. '' All you got to worry about is whether I decide to track down my machete to chop that pretty head off.'' He turned back to Sam. '' Ready to get off the floor?'' He asked.

'' I can't walk.'' Sam  said, gesturing to his leg.

'' I'll carry you if I have to, I won't leave you here while there are vampires on the loose.'' Dean said. Sam seemed to cave at that, heaving a sigh as he braced himself for the pain that was about to rocket through his leg. '' On three. One... Two... Three!'' Dean heaved Sam up off the floor, getting one of Sam's arms over his shoulder as he went. Sam screamed in pain, shaking terribly as Dean attempted to get him straight. '' It's ok Sammy, I've got you. You're good.'' Dean said.

'' Hurts.'' He breathed.

'' I know it hurts Sammy.''  Dean said. '' Just bear with me OK.'' Dean got his brother standing, but he didn't know how far they could get. Sam was right, he couldn't walk, and no matter what Dean said there was no way he could carry his sasquatch of a brother out of this place. He'd either get Sam killed, himself killed, or both of them killed. He needed a game plan, and fast.

'' Looks like you don't know what to do now do you?'' The girl asked, ripping at the chains. '' Big brothers seeing his mistakes.''

'' Shut up.'' Dean snapped. Yet she was right. He had no idea what to do from here. True, he had gotten Sam up, but if he couldn't walk then he'd have to help him through the building. They still had to find Jody and the others, and with an injured brother to add to the mix then it would be impossible to search for them. '' OK. Sammy, we're going to start moving, we're going to go nice and slow OK.''

'' OK.'' Sam breathed, taking a sharp breath as he put weight on his bad leg. Dean began to move when he thought Sam was ready, and quickly realized that he wasn't. Sam barely made it a foot before his leg gave out, and Dean had to lower him back down to the floor before he fell.

'' OK, Sammy. Relax, I got you.'' Dean got him back to the floor, making him lay back when he saw just how pale Sam's face had turned. Sweat was dripping off his face now, the exertion pushing his body further into shock. '' This isn't good.'' Dean muttered to himself.

'' Little brothers not doing to good is he?'' The girl asked. '' Gun shots are a bitch, and he's got one in his knee. Not going to be easy to move him, let alone keeping the other two away.'' She said. Dean realized that she was right. He hadn't even thought of the blood in the first place. Sam's leg was covered in it, and was still leaking it past the binding, which meant he'd be a vampire magnet. So not only could he not move his brother, but if he could he was signing his death warrant. He was screwed.

'' Dammit. We don't have time for this.'' Dean mumbled to himself.

'' Dean.'' Sam caught his brother off guard, forcing him to look down at him. '' Go.'' Sam said.

'' What?'' Dean was shocked. '' Sam, I'm no leaving you here.''

'' Alex and the others are going to die if you don't.'' Sam said. '' I can handle myself just a little while longer. Go.'' Dean looked towards the girl chained against the wall. If he left his brother here he was leaving his brother with a killer who could take his live in seconds. He didn't like it, but maybe his brother did have a point. If he got out of here while the girl was still tied down, he could hopefully catch the other two off guard, and be able to get Jody, Claire, and Alex out of here alive along with Sam. Dean hated to do it, but he was going to go along with it.

'' Alright.'' Dean said. '' Don't you dare die on me.''

'' I won't.'' Sam said. He flashed a brief smile, which spoke all that was needed to let Dean know that he wasn't going anywhere. Dean flashed his own quick smile, and then took off towards the door. He didn't bother to lock it, knowing that if Sam could muster the strength to get out the door he would to keep her inside. So he left it unlocked as he left. Next stop, to find Jody.

 

\---

 

 '' Looks like a Winchester has escaped his cage.'' Alex looked up from her chair, finding the video monitors set up along the far wall. Her eyes swam as she tried to zone in on the person sitting before them. She'd lost a lot of blood when they'd decided to start their feeding. One more feeding like that and she'd be dead, or comatose for a good day or two. '' I'll have to get the big guy to collect the other one instead.''

'' You won't get away with this.'' Alex whispered, head falling forward against her chest. She felt ready to pass out now. '' He'll find you. And he's going to kill you.''

'' He may, but if he does than that just means that we'll be taking you with us.'' The vamp smiled as he pushed himself back in his chair. '' You see this?'' He asked, holding up a small remote. '' This is a detonator. If he tries to kill me, I press this, and this room is going up in flames that will spread through the rest of the building. So he may try to kill me, but it will get you, and the rest of your family killed to.'' He shoved the remote back into his pocket.

'' You son of a bitch.'' Alex cursed.

'' I know, but this means I get what I want. Your family turned me, and because of it I went berserk and turned my brother and sister. Your friend there already killed my brother, but my sister is with his brother, and will find a way to take revenge for that. We get what we want, and we get to see you die at our hands because it is your fault that this has happened to us. It is your fault.'' The vampire turned away from Alex, and left the room. Alex felt a sob break out of her chest as she threw her head back and screamed. This was all her fault, and there was no changing that. Jody, Claire, Dean, Sam, they were all going to die because of her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened to Jody and Claire's cell, revealing the other male vampire that was holding them. It was unnerving to see the smile that was on his face when he came in.

'' What's up with the dumb smile?'' Claire questioned, watching as the vamp came further into the room. He paid no attention to her question, and walked right up to the vamp that was keeping watch over them. The vamp bent down when he motioned to, and then he was whispering into his ear. Jody listened carefully, hoping to catch something that was important. She wasn't mistaken to do so.

''... Find him. Dean Winchester is free.'' She heard him say. Jody felt a spike of hope when she heard that, but also dread. She knew Dean didn't have a weapon, and he didn't have the means to fight back if Sam was with him. '' Do not let me down.''

'' I will find him.'' the other vamp said, before walking out the door still holding the machete. When he was gone, the other vamp turned towards Jody and Claire.

'' Your friends are a real pain in my ass you know that?'' He asked.

'' Don't underestimate him.'' Jody warned. '' The Winchesters are much stronger than you realize.''

'' They may be, but they can't stop my plan.'' He said.

'' What are you talking about?'' Jody asked. The man only smiled, and turned to leave the room again. '' What are you going to do? What's going to happen?'' The vamp never turned around to see them as he left the room.

'' They're in trouble.'' Claire said.

'' Yes they are.'' Jody said, working the ropes around her hands harder. If they were just a little looser she'd be able to slip her hands through, but they were still to tight. '' I really hope that Dean knows what he's doing.'' Jody whispered.

 

\---

 

Dean was lost.

He thought it would be easy for him to get through this place, but it was taking him forever just to find another room. He still didn't have a weapon, he didn't have a clue where the others were, and he didn't trust leaving his brother where he had. If Sam hadn't told him to go he would be marching back there right now and getting him away from that vampire. However, he'd chained her up good, and Sam still couldn't walk. To add to that, Jody and the others were still in this place somewhere, but he didn't know where.

'' Great job Dean. Good going.'' He muttered to himself as he turned a corner. He looked down, and then stopped when he saw a shadow against the wall. He turned back, pressing himself against the wall next to the corner. He listened closely, finding the sound of footsteps hitting the floor growing louder. Who ever it was they were getting closer, and whether they were looking for him or not they were going to find him. Dean swallowed, forcing down his anxiety as he watched for what ever was about to turn the corner. The footsteps grew slower, more deliberate, and Dean watched as a shadow stretched across the floor. He began to lean away from said shadow, quietly stepping to find a place to hide. He made it maybe a foot or so when something gripped his jacket and pulled him forward. Dean found himself pressed face first to the wall, and something cold pressed against his back. He recognized the feeling, and it was the feeling of a blade. His machete.

'' You just made a big mistake Winchester.'' The guy snarled into Deans ear. Dean fought against the hold, but all he got was a hard shove into the wall. His head hit hard against it, and for a moment he saw stars before his vision cleared.

'' Well done. You caught our little mouse.'' One of the vamps said. '' I thought we'd have to look harder for you, but turns out you've got your brothers blood on you. It wasn't hard to track you down.''

'' And now you've been trapped like a mouse.'' The other vamp said.

'' Do what ever you want to me. Let the others go, and I'll do what ever you want.'' Dean said.

'' That's not going to cut it.'' The vamp said. '' See, we're not here for you. We want Alex, and now we have her. The others are just collateral damage in our plan, so we're going to get rid of them soon.''

'' What are you talking about?'' Dean asked.

'' This buildings condemned to demolition anyway. Why not take it out with a boom?'' Dean's panic spiked. They were going to blow this place sky high, while they were still inside. He fought against the hold again, looking for a way to get himself free, but couldn't find one.

'' You bastard.'' Dean cursed.

'' Watch your mouth. If my sister gets free I could very well sick her on little Sammy.'' The vamp taunted.

'' Don't you dare touch my brother.'' Dean warned.

'' I could do a lot worse than that.'' the vampire warned. '' Don't test me.'' The vamp turned to the one that was holding Dean down. '' Go ahead and get rid of him. This place is going up in ten.'' He said.

'' With pleasure.'' Dean felt his body jerked away from the wall, and he was lead down the hall.

'' You can't do this!'' Dean shouted. '' Let them go! They don't deserve to die!'' He shouted.

'' I can decide what ever I want.'' The man said, watching as Dean and the other vampire disappeared down the hall. '' Time to get rid of little brother.''

 

\---

 

 '' Stop fighting it! You can't get away!'' the vamp shouted. Dean still fought against the hold, ripping at the hands that held his arms still as he was lead towards an empty room. The vampire turned towards the room, and shoved Dean inside. Dean stumbled at first, catching his footing after a moment. When he looked back to the vampire his fangs were already out in full force as he ran for the attack. Dean had only a second to jump to the side as the vamp ran past him.

'' Not very bright are you?'' Dean asked, watching as it took the vampire a moment to realize what he'd done. When he did, he turned, and ran back at Dean. He could see the machete still in his hand, which meant that if Dean could get it away it was his ticket back. He just had to get it first. He'd have to wait until he had an opening, and then he'd be able to strike. Dean waited, dodging attacks, and fang, as log as he could, until he saw the vampire make a mistake. He had the machete held out high as he ran at Dean. He prepared to attack himself, arms held close and hands in tight fists as the vampire approached. When he was close Dean struck. He lashed out with one hand, striking the wrist that held the machete up. It was just enough to catch the vampire off guard. He dropped the machete, and Dean took the chance to drop down. He swept his foot out, and swiped it across the floor to knock the vamps feet out from under him. He crashed to the floor, hitting with a dull thud as Dean reached for the machete. He gripped it tightly in his hand, and spun around just as the vamp was getting back up.

'' You really going to use that?'' He asked, flashing his fangs as he rushed forward. Dean brought the machete down, and the thud of a rolling head filled their ears as the vampires now dead body fell to eh floor. He saw the head roll across the floor where it landed against the wall. Dean watched as it bobbed back an forth for a moment before looking down to the crimson blade of the machete. He had a weapon, which meant he had a fighting chance to get Jody and the others out alive. Now he just had to find them.

'' Hold on guys. I'm coming.'' Dean said.

 

\---

 

'' Your brother is a real jerk, you know that?'' The girl asked, pulling against the bonds again. Sam looked up through half lidded eyes, finding her eyes which were watching him with hate and malice. '' It's a miracle that you two can still get alone the way you do.'' She said.

'' My brother's just that awesome, unlike your own.'' Sam said.

'' You don't know anything about my brother.'' She said. '' You don't know what my brothers been through.''

'' I have an idea about what he's been through.'' Sam said.

'' Then enlighten me. Why is my brother the way he is?'' She asked. '' If you know anything, you'd know to just keep your mouth shut.''

'' Well. I believe that your brother was the first target. He was the one that was turned first. He then turned you, didn't he?''

'' Good for you mister know it all.'' She taunted. '' If it hadn't been for that girl than maybe we wouldn't be like this. We could still be a normal family, and I could've gone off to school like I wanted.'' The girl slouched in her bonds. '' It's all her fault. We're like this because of her. Now she's going to pay.''

'' No one's going to pay.'' Sam said. '' My brothers going to stop your brother, and then he's coming for you.'' He added.

'' Your brothers going to get himself killed that's what he's going to do.'' She said. Sam watched her for a moment, and saw that she was pulling harder at the chains. She was trying to get free still. Didn't she know that it was futile at this point. Dean wouldn't have left him here with her unless he was certain that she wouldn't get free. '' He's not as smart as he looks.''

'' He's smarter than he looks, trust me.'' Sam said. He was starting to get a little worried about Dean. He hadn't heard any sign of his brother coming back, or any sign of someone else coming back. '' He's going to take you out.'' He said.

'' Good luck with that.'' She said. Silence fell after that, and Sam found himself trapped in thought. He was thinking about what would happen if they didn't get out of there. He thought about what would happen if they couldn't get Jody and them out in time. What if they were already dead. Dean had told him that they were there, but he hadn't seen them at all. For all he knew they were all dead, and Dean and himself were the only ones left inside this god forsaken warehouse. Sam screwed his eyes shut, realizing that he was falling asleep again He forced himself to move his bad leg, using the pain it caused to keep himself awake.

'' Brother's going to find you if he doesn't find Dean first.'' She said. '' You've lost enough blood, you're like a vampire magnet.''

'' I'll be fine.'' Sam said.

'' It wouldn't take much to take you out.'' She said. '' All it takes is one bite, and you're dead!'' She jerked in the chains, and Sam panicked when he saw them give way from the wall. She was running towards him, her fangs out in full force. '' And brother would want me o do this!'' She leaned over top of Sam. She forced him back against the ground, pinning him so he couldn't move. Sam pushed her with as much force as he could muster, and found that he didn't have the strength to do it. She got close, snarling in his face as she grabbed a fist full of his hair. She jerked Sam's head to the side, exposing his neck. '' Say goodbye.'' She said, bending down.

'' NO!'' Sam felt teeth sink into his skin, but they were there for only a second. The weight on his body was gone, and he heard the shriek of the girl before the sound of a rolling head filled his ears. Sam brought a hand up to his neck, feeling blood where the teeth had been. It wasn't to deep, but to put this on top of what injuries he already had could very well kill him. '' Sammy? Oh God, Sammy! Can you hear me?'' Sam felt a second hand pressed over his own, and a pressure against his side as Dean eased an arm under his back. He helped to pull Sam to a sitting position, hand never moving from his back or his neck as he watched for any response. '' Sammy!?''

'' Dean?'' Sam's eyes opened after a moment, and they found Dean's in a heartbeat.

'' Yeah, it's me Sammy.'' Dean said. '' God, what the hell happened?''

'' She got loose. I don't know how.'' Sam said, pressing harder to his neck. It was starting to hurt now. '' Where are the others. You said you were looking for them.'' Sam said.

'' Haven't found them yet. There's one other vamp still here somewhere.'' Dean said.

'' You got one of them?'' Sam asked.

'' I got one of them.'' Dean said. '' We need to move Sam. That other vamp has your scent down, and he's going to find you to get to me. I can't lave you here this time.''

'' We got to move?''

'' Yeah. Think you can manage?'' Dean asked.

'' Get me up and lets find out.'' Sam said. Dean remembered what happened last time he tried to get Sam standing. Last time Sam almost passed out on him, and couldn't stay standing for more than a few seconds before his legs gave way. He just hoped that he could muster the strength to stand long enough to find the others.

'' On three, and we're up. OK. One... Two... Three!'' Dean, for the second time in the last hour, began to pull Sam to his feet. Sam fought against strong waves of nausea, clamping his eyes and mouth shut against it and the pain that rocketed through is body as he moved. Dean could feel Sam shaking against him as they moved, and wanted nothing more than to just set him back down, and leave him until that last vampire was dead. However, he didn't trust that after the vamp had said he had Sam's scent down. '' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Peachy.'' Sam whispered, letting his head fall forward for a moment before he looked back to Dean.

'' You ready to try to move?'' Dean asked, pulling Sam's arm over his shoulder.

'' Yeah. Let's just go already. Don't know how long I can stand for.'' Sam said. Dean took that as his window, and began to move. He took on most of Sam's weight as they walked, and they began to make their way through the warehouse at a slow pace.


	8. Chapter 8

There was blood.

He could smell fresh blood. His nostrils flared when he caught a whiff of it.

'' Winchester.'' he whispered to himself. They were on the move. The vampire turned around, and began to follow the scent.

 

\---

 

The process of getting Sam from point A to point B was taking much longer than he'd expected. At this point Sam was putting little to no weight on his bad leg, meaning that Dean supported all of his weight at those times. Dean could tell that Sam was getting tired. His movements were growing sluggish as they went, and were only growing slower.

'' Come on Sammy. You can do this, just keep walking.'' Dean encouraged.

'' Trying.'' Sam breathed out, taking another short step on his bad leg. Dean was starting to think that it would be easier to just carry him. As it was, he was supporting all of Sam's weight when he was walking on his bad leg. '' How much further?'' Sam asked.

'' Don't know.'' Dean admitted. '' Hopefully not much further.'' He added, turning a corner. They walked a little further until a set of doors came into view. '' Bingo.''

'' You think they're inside one of those?'' Sam asked.

'' Maybe.'' Dean helped Sam sit back against the ground, hoping a short rest would help some. '' Wait here, I'll check them out.''

'' Alright.'' Dean turned away from Sam, and walked towards the doors. He checked them one after the other, finding mostly empty office space, or another storage room. He searched each and ever one of them, until he came to the last door. He went to open it, and found that there was a pad lock hitched to it. What ever was inside was locked in from the outside. Dean made quick work of the padlock, and then pushed the door open, the machete held at his side in case it was a trap. He took one step inside, and in the light he found two forms hanging from the ceiling.

'' Dean? Is that you?''

'' Jody, Claire.'' Dean ran forward, hope filling him at the discovery of the sheriff and Claire. He'd thought for sure that they'd be dead, but here they were. They were still alive, which meant that Alex may still be alive if he could find her. '' What happened to you two?'' He asked.

'' Don't ask what happened to us, what the hell happened to you?'' Jody asked. Dean reached up with the machete, and cut at the ropes holding them up. Jody fell when the ropes were cut, stumbling for a moment before regaining her balance.

'' Got knocked out. They took me to the same room that Sam was in.'' He said.

'' Is he OK?'' Jody asked.

'' He's hurt pretty bad.'' was all Dean said as he started to work on freeing Claire. When she was free of the ropes Dean let the machete hang at his side. '' Do you know where they took Alex?'' Dean asked.

'' No idea. They took her away at the same time you were taken.'' Claire said. '' She could be dead for all we know.''

'' Or maybe she's still alive and that means we need to find her.'' Dean said. '' I'll need your help with Sam, come on.'' Dean lead them out of the room, and looked down to where he'd left Sam. 

'' Oh my god.'' Jody breathed out. Claire gasped when she saw just how worse Sam had gotten since the last time she saw him. '' what the hell did they do to him?'' Jody asked.

'' He was shot in the leg, and then that girl decided to take a chunk out of his neck.'' Dean said, walking towards his brother. Dean noticed that Sam's eyes were closed, and his head was leaned back against the wall. His entire body had relaxed, letting him slip away. '' Sammy?... Hey, wake up.'' Dean shook Sam's shoulder gently, hand resting there when Sam jerked slightly. Glazed over hazel eyes landed on Dean's own after a moment, and Sam pushed at the hand on his shoulder with a weak grip. '' You with me, we've got to move again. Can you manage?'' Dean asked.

'' Think so.'' Sam said. Dean gave a solid pat to Sam's shoulder before setting the machete down. He slid his arm under Sam's own, and braced himself to hold all of Sam's weight.

'' On three. One... Two... Three.'' They were up again, and Dean found this time that Sam had barely helped to get himself up at all. Sam wasn't going to be able to move much longer. '' You good Sammy?'' Dean asked.

" I'm alright." Sam said, breathing his way through another bout of strong nausea. He almost got sick right there, but he swallowed down the bile for now. " I think I can move now." Sam told Dean. Dean didn't believe that his brother was telling him the truth, but they had to get moving if they were to get out of here. 

" Dean, I don't think your brother should be staying here." Jody said, taking a step towards the brothers when she saw Sam almost loose his balance. Dean caught him first, a hand resting steadily on his chest to keep him from falling forward. '' He can't fight, hell he can barely walk. He'll die if you bring him with us to look for Alex.''

'' What are you suggesting I do then?'' Dean asked, looking over to Jody. '' I won't leave him, and you need my help to find Alex.'' Dean said.

'' Let me take him out.'' Claire said.

'' What?''

'' You heard me. Let me take care of getting Sam out of here, and you two look for Alex.'' Claire said. '' I can get him out of here, I had to help him before, and I can do it now.'' She added. Dean held his ground, his steady hand never leaving Sam's chest as he watched Claire. Jody was right and he knew it, if he took Sam any further he wasn't getting out of this building.

'' Dean, its the best option.'' Jody said. '' Sam will be fine, Claire will take care of him.''

'' I know.'' Dean said. He gave one short look at his brother, and found pale hazel eyes looking back at him. '' Sammy, you're going to be just fine you hear me?''

'' I hear you Dean.'' Sam said, hand reaching up to grip at the one resting on his chest. '' Go save Alex. We'll be just fine.'' He added.

'' Ada boy.'' Dean said. Claire walked up to Sam's side, and she helped to throw one of his arms over her own shoulders. It was only when Dean was sure that she had a good hold on Sam that she let him take his weight. She was able to handle it quite well, and held the kid up with little problems. '' You'll need a weapon, that vamp is still around here somewhere.'' Dean said.

'' I've got this.'' Claire said, taking the offered machete from Dean. '' Don't get yourself killed, because there's no point in saving your brother for you if you're not going to come back alive.'' She added.

'' You better keep him safe, I'll be fine, and so will Jody.'' Dean said. He turned to Sam. '' Don't go dying on me while I'm gone Sammy.'' He said, giving Sam's shoulder a quick squeeze.

'' Promise.'' Sam said, returning the gesture. '' Go get her back.''

'' We will. Come on Jody.'' Dean turned his back on his brother and Claire, guilt settling in his stomach as he and Jody began to walk away to search for Alex. Meanwhile Claire began to slowly lead Sam to the exit she could remember being brought in through. This was going to be a mission of life or death at this point, and who survived depended on how strong this vampire was, and what he had tucked up his sleeves.

 

\---

 

 The vampire could smell it perfectly now. The stench of human blood was strong in his nostrils as he turned the corner. It was still Winchester blood, and judging by how strong it was it had to be the younger of the two. He was close, and that meant that they were close to the exit. The vampire snarled as his fangs popped out. He'd have a little snack of the youngest Winchester before blowing the building sky high, then he'd be taking the rest of his captives with him.

'' Soon she'll be dead to.'' He whispered to himself. The blood became stronger smelling as the seconds ticked by, and it was making his senses dulled. His bloodlust was growing, and it was strong because he could no longer keep his fangs hidden. They stood out for all to see whether they were really looking for them or not. It was then that he saw a shadow stretch across the floor, and he could hear voices whispering as they approached.

'' Only a little further Sam. You can make it, only a little further.''  female voice encouraged. It sounded much like the one that belonged to that blonde girl his sister had brought in with the younger Winchester. She sounded rather worried to him, which told him that the Winchesters condition had taken a turn like he'd expected it to after getting shot the way he had.

'' Hurts like a son of a bitch.'' Sam panted. '' Can't put any weight on it.''

'' Work with me. We're almost there.'' Claire said. He snarled darkly, and watched as the shadows breeched the corner of the hall, and turned directly to him. The girl looked up, and froze where she stood. Then Sam's eyes followed to find him, and a look of terror passed his pale face.

'' Hello little mice. Miss me?''


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Jody had only needed to search for maybe ten minutes, and they soon came upon what looked like the master room.

Like they'd expected, the room was locked from the outside with a padlock like what had been on the door that both Jody and Claire had been stuck him. Dean was able to make short work it said lock, and had it cracked in under a minute. He tossed the lock to the side, and Jody watched as the metal lock clanked off the floor to echo off the walls loudly.

'' Remind me not to piss you off. You could easily break in and kill me.'' Jody said.

'' Like I'd ever do that.'' Dean said, standing from where he'd crouched down to get to the lock. '' Let's go.'' He gripped the handle, and turned it over until he heard a satisfying click. He pushed the door in, and carefully walked inside. The first thing that caught his attention was the set of screens against the far wall. They had video feeds on them, and all of them were watching the rooms that they'd been in, and the hallways leading out of the place. Dean's eyes drifted to the rest of the room, and he soon found the lone figure sitting in a chair towards one of the walls. Cautiously, he began to approach. He feared that said figure was a vampire, bit as he got closer he found the black hair that belonged to only one person he'd met.

'' Alex.'' Jody rushed past Dean, and fell beside the chair to see Alex. '' Oh god, Alex, can you hear me?'' Jody begged, already setting to work on the ropes. Dean fell at the other side of the chair, working the knots free as Alex began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked up towards them. The motion revealed the bite mark on her neck which was now crusted over with dried blood. '' Alex?''

'' Jody?'' Her eyes drifted over. '' Dean? You found me.'' She whispered.

'' Alex, who did this to you?'' Jody asked.

'' All of them.'' She answered. '' You can't stay here.'' She said.

'' We're not leaving you behind.'' Jody said, ripping the ropes away from her hands. Dean had her other hand free as well.

'' You don't understand, he's going to send this place sky high.'' She said.

'' What?''

'' It's true.'' Dean said. '' Found out myself when they tried to kill me. Which is why we have to get out of here now. Can you stand?'' Dean asked, looking to Alex.

'' Yeah.'' She answered.

'' Then lets go. Come on.'' Dean and Jody kept ahold of each of Alex's arms as she stood from the chair. She was clearly unsteady, and had to be supported by Jody as they began to make there way back towards the door they'd come in through. Through the darkness, Jody managed to spot one of the machete's that had been taken from them. She wasted no time in pointing it out to Dean, who took it immediately. Better safe than sorry when it came to something like this. As they walked, Dean took a quick glance towards the video feed along the wall. He froze where he stood when his eyes landed on the far right screen.

'' Dean, what the hell are you waiting for, we've got to go now.'' Jody said, turning back to see him.

'' I think we've got other problems.'' He said, pointing to the screen. '' Look.'' Jody walked over to him to see what he was looking at. She found the screen pretty quickly, and felt her heart sink at the sight. Both Claire and Sam where standing at the end of the hallway, and the figure standing before them was the last vampire in this building.

'' Oh no.''

'' Oh no's right.'' Dean said, rushing past Jody. Like hell, he wasn't going to let his brother get killed now. '' We've got to hurry, come on.'' He shouted back. Jody ran after him as fast as she could with Alex in tow. Dean was still faster, and turned the corner long before she ever reached it.

'' Be careful.'' She whispered. To who she was whispering it to she didn't know.

 

\---

 

'' Hello little mice, miss me?''

'' This can't be happening.'' Claire whispered, her hand tightening on Sam's arm out of instinct. She did have a machete to fight back, but it was all she had. Sam was the more experienced hunter compared to herself, but he was hurt badly. He wasn't going to be able to fight, and he would be unable to defend himself if the vampire went for him instead of herself. They were screwed, and Claire knew it.

'' You shouldn't carry around a blood magnet like that. It's like you're asking for me to find you both.'' He said, his fangs prominent in his mouth. Claire felt Sam stumble against her, and she brought up the hand that held the machete to rest against his chest. The motion kept him from falling as the two watched the vampire with wary eyes. '' I'm going to enjoy ridding of you two.'' He said.

'' Check your intel Asshat. I've got a weapon. I can still kill you.'' Claire said.

'' You may have a weapon, but you only have one.'' He said. '' And let's not forget your charge there. He can barely stand, let alone hold his own in a fight.'' Claire looked towards Sam, who was watching through half lidded eyes now. He took a step forward as if to prove the vampire wrong, but all that caused was for him to fall. Claire was unable to support his full weight, and could only lessen the impact when he hit the ground.

'' Sam.''

'' You don't have a chance.'' He said. Claire crouched beside Sam, her hand still gripping to his arm as she searched for his eyes. When she found them under his mop of hair, they were shut tight, and he was panting. '' He's going to die.''

'' That's not going to happen.'' Claire said, looking up to the vampire. She held the machete up, letting the light shine off the blade. Her grip on Sam's arm fell away as she stood. She put herself between him and the vampire.

'' It will. You'll see!'' The vampire snarled dangerously, and shot forward towards Claire. She held her ground until he was within a yard of her, and then she lashed out with the machete. She managed to catch the vampire in the shoulder, throwing him off his track to get at her neck. He did however manage to grab a fistful of her jacket, and threw her across the hall. Her grip on the machete never faltered, but she did manage to hit her head. When her vision was clear, and she was able to push herself up she did so, and her eyes drifted up to where the vampire was. Shock flew through her veins when she saw the vampire stoop over Sam, grabbing a fistful of his hair to pull his head back. His eyes were closed, telling Claire that at some point he'd finally passed out from shock and blood loss.

'' NO!'' Claire lunged towards the vampire, who snarled at her when she got close. She held the machete out, and brought it down against the vamps back. She couldn't cut at his neck just yet. He was way to close to Sam to even risk it, because if she tried, she'd hurt Sam in the process. The attack was enough to throw the vampire off of Sam, and she continued to push him back as she went for the kill shot. Something flung out to her side, and pain rocketed up through her wrist as something twisted the appendage enough to make her drop the machete. She heard it hit the ground with a clang as she pulled her wrist to her chest. It throbbed painfully, but she could still move it, so it must not be broken. She looked up to the vampire, and found his face only an inch away from hers. A hand tangled into her hair, and wrenched her head to the side. She could only watch as the vampire leaned forward, and sunk his fangs into her neck. Claire screamed out, pain overtaking her senses as the vampire fed off her. She didn't know how long she stood like that in his grasp, but soon she was light headed, and his fangs lifted from her neck. His hold on her arm and head fell away, and she found herself falling back against the floor. She landed beside of Sam, who was still and quiet. Claire propped herself up on one elbow, and cleared her sight enough to be able to see the vampire that was now looming over top of her.

'' Goodbye hunter.'' He said. Claire pushed herself back, but noticed that the vampire had grown still. Claire watched as his hand reached up with a remote in hand, and he pressed a singular red button on it before something metal came out and took off his head. The head rolled as the boy fell to the ground, and behind the body was revealed to be Dean. He was followed closely by Jody and Alex, who were shocked when they saw Claire and Sam.

'' What the hell happened?'' Dean asked, falling to his knees beside Sam. Dean set a hand on his brothers shoulders, giving them a rough shake to rouse him. Dean knew there was a problem when Sam didn't even flinch. He was still, his face completely calm compared to the mess of pain and agony it had been an hour ago.

'' We were attacked, that's what happened.'' Claire said, taking Jody's outstretched hand. '' He didn't touch your brother. Sam went down right before he attacked me.''

'' He's out cold.'' Dean moved Sam onto his back, and then pressed an ear to his brothers chest. He listened for a moment, one of his hands snaking up to Sam's neck to feel for a pulse. '' He's still breathing, but his pulse is barely there. We've got to get out of here no-'' The building shook violently around them, causing them all to stumble or fall over. The building continued to shake as something roared around them, and Dean swore that the temperature was starting to rise with the shaking.

'' It's too late.'' Alex said. '' He blew the fuse.''

'' Hell.'' Dean grabbed Sam, and roughly pulled him to his feet. He couldn't carry him, but he could drag him out if he had to. '' We've got to get out of here, before this place goes up in flames. Come on!'' Dean shouted.  He began to drag Sam across the floor, more worried about getting his brother out in one piece than anything else. Claire helped the best she could by taking Sam's other arm, helping to support the weight that Sam left for them to carry. It wasn't long before the door was in sight. Dean motioned for Claire to run ahead, taking all of Sam's weight back for himself as Claire ran forward. She was able to get the door open with little effort, and held it there for the hunters behind her. Dean was out first, carrying Sam as far from the building as he could before they both fell to the asphalt. Jody and Alex were out right after them as flames began to roar out of the buildings broken windows. Jody made it about as far as Dean had before she stopped to let Alex have a breather. The poor girl looked ready to kill over.

'' That was close.'' Claire breathed out.

'' You think?'' Dean asked. His eyes drifted down to Sam, who's head was now resting in his lap. His eyes then drifted up to the burning building before them. The flames roared loudly, licking up the sides of the building to mix with the darkness of the sky. The flames caused a pale orange hue to be cast over all of them as they watched the fire roar out of control. Dean let a hand rest on Sam's head, carefully raking through the sweaty brown strands. '' Sam's got to get to a hospital.'' Dean said.

'' Ambulance?'' Jody asked.

'' I don't thing I can get his ass into the impala.'' He admitted. '' You guys get out of here. I'll handle him.'' Dean said.

'' Are you sure?'' Jody asked.

'' We'll be going to the same place anyway, just let me help him.'' Dean said. Jody must've understood, because she didn't question him anymore about it. She helped to get Alex back to her feet, and grabbed Claire as they searched for where they'd left the cars. Dean stayed where he sat with Sam's head in his lap. He reached for his phone, and quickly phoned an ambulance. His mind was going into shut down, the adrenaline wearing off, and the seriousness of this situation smacking him dead in the face. Sam was hurt bad. He'd been shot, lost a lot of blood, and even been fed on by a vampire. Adding all of that up, it was a wonder that Sam was still alive. Dean simply kept himself together for Sam, his hand still carding through drenched hair as he waited patiently for his brothers life savor. He just hoped that his brother could still be saved.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean paced the small waiting room with worry buried deep within his gut.

When the ambulance had finally arrived for Sam they had immediately whisked him away, but demanded that he not ride along. They'd denied him the right to stay with his brother. So Dean had followed the ambulance to the hospital, and when he pulled in they were already rolling his brother inside. Dean had sprinted for the front doors, trying to follow his brother, but a nurse stopped him in his tracks when he got as far as the desk.

'' Sir, you can't go back there.'' She'd said to him.

'' That's my brother.'' Dean had said to her. '' I can't leave him.''

'' I understand, but you have to let us work. Your brothers in a serious condition right now, and needs immediate medical attention if he's to pull through. So please, let us work.'' Dean had been handed a clipboard with information that he was in charge of giving. He'd filled it out and given it back, but that was almost five hours ago. Now Dean paced the waiting room with three other bodies inside with him. Jody had arrived like she'd said, and within the time of their arrival, and the current time, both Alex and Jody had been patched up. Now all that was left was to hear word of how Sam was doing.

'' Dean, you need to relax. Sam's pulled through worse before, hasn't he?'' Jody said, watching Deans pacing.

'' He's hurt bad. I don't know if he's going to pull through.'' Dean admitted. His pacing began to falter as the situation smacked him in the face again. Sam could die, and there was nothing he could do to save him this time. Dean's legs began to shake, and he found that he could no longer stay standing. He had to fall back in a chair, his hand shaking as they gripped to the chairs arm rests. '' He could die.'' He whispered to himself.

'' He's not going to die.'' Jody said. '' Your brothers one of the strongest people I've seen. I seriously doubt that something like this could take him away that easily.''

'' Knowing our lives, they would try to take him away from me.'' Dean said. Jody didn't know who they could be, but who ever they were really wanted these boys dead. '' You can't the amount of times that something's tried to kill either myself or Sam to get to the other one.'' He said to Jody. '' Our lives truly suck.'' He muttered. The next thirty minutes or so passed in silence. No one dared to speak a word, afraid now at the thought of loosing Sam. They were all on edge, waiting for the doctors to walk through the door and tell them how he was. After those thirty minutes passed they got their answer. The doctor entered at that time, and both Dean and Jody were on their feet before he even said who he was here for.

'' You're Sam Weitzman's brother aren't you?'' The doctor asked as Dean walked up to him.

'' Yes. How is he?'' Dean asked.

'' Your brothers a trooper that's how he is. We had to take him up to surgery. He's got extensive damage to his knee, but he will be able to walk within a few months. He lost a lot of blood. When the bullet ripped into his knee it nicked an artery, and when he tried to move around that caused a tear which almost let him bleed out. We were able to repair it, and we had to give him transfusions to save his life.'' The doctor said.

'' So, he's alive?'' Dean asked.

'' Yes. He's stable now if you'd like to see him.'' The doctor said.

'' Yes. I-I want to see him.'' Dean said.

'' Very well then, follow me.'' The doctor lead Dean from the waiting room, and towards a set of rooms that stretched down the hallway. The doctor was looking for a specific room, and stopped in front of room 203. '' Your brothers in there. I will warn you that we did have to put him on a breathing tube so he could breath easier.'' The doctor warned. Dean didn't care about that. His brother was alive, and that was what mattered to him right now.

'' Thank you.'' Dean said. He turned past the doctor, and walked straight into the room. Dean got maybe two feet in, and then froze when his eyes found the figure laying out on the bed. The doctor wasn't lying. Sam had been in bad condition. An IV bag full of blood was attached to his brother arm, giving a steady flow of the crimson substance into his arm. Dean caught sight of the breathing tube next, which disappeared into his brother mouth where tape kept it in place. '' Oh god, Sammy.'' Dean walked forward, pulling a chair up to the bed. He wasn't about to leave his brother now. He was going to stay until Sam woke up, and could get out of this place. Dean already made plans to call Cas when he could get Sam back to the bunker. Maybe he could help do something about Sam's leg, but for now he'd have to leave it be. He'd be there for Sam when he needed him. So he sat down, and got settled for the long night ahead.

 

\---

 

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't breathing on his own. There was something stuck in his throat, something that was keeping him from taking a proper breath on his own. He still tried, but all he managed to do was choke himself. He choked painfully on it, eyes screwing shut as he tried to fight what ever was inside his throat. He wanted it out. Panic began to rise when he realized what ever it was wasn't coming out.

'' Sammy?'' There was a hand on his arm, a steady hand that tried to hold his arm down when he fought the hold. '' Sammy, stop fighting it. I'll get a doctor.'' Dean. That was Dean talking to him. Why was he telling him not to fight it, there was something stuck in his throat. He didn't like it, he wanted it out now. Sam cracked his eyes open, and searched for Dean in the blur that was his vision. He couldn't see him. Panic pushed further in his mind, and Sam reached out a hand for his brother when he felt the hand on his arm pull away. Where was Dean? Why was he leaving him now? Sam was unsure of when his brother came back, panic taking over as he fought for his own breath that wouldn't come. He coughed and choked on the tube in his throat, wanting it out.

'' Oh my, he's fighting the tube. Nurse, get in here and help me with this.'' There were voices around him, talking fast as something was ripped from his lips. It felt like tape, but he couldn't be sure. '' Sam, if you can hear me, I need for you to cough so we can get this out.'' Someone spoke to him. He didn't have to cough himself, for when the tube began to move it forced him to cough as it came free of his throat. Sam took in a gulp of air that filled up his lungs. He felt something get pressed up under his nose as cold air was blown up inside. It was a cannula. Sam cracked his eyes open again, searching the blur once more for Dean, but he couldn't see him. Panic gripped his already rapid heart, and he could hear it speed up on the heart monitor to his right.

'' Sammy?'' Sam felt the hand on his arm again, and his eyes shot to the right to search for Dean. His vision began to clear again, and he soon found Dean in what was left of the blur that was his vision. He felt his throat close up as Dean gave his arm a quick squeeze, and he then felt a stinging in his eyes. '' Hey, I'm right here Sammy. I'm not going anywhere.'' Dean said to him, hand never leaving his arm. Dean's other hand came up to rest in Sam's hair, and out of habit it began to card through the dark strands of hair. He knew it was a comfort to Sam, who leaned into the touch. Dean kept it up, hand moving slowly in Sam's hair while his thumb rubbed soothing circles against Sam's arm.

 '' Dean?'' Sam rasped out.

'' I'm right here Sammy.'' Dean whispered. '' Do you remember what happened?'' Dean asked. Sam's eyes became distant for a moment, as if he was contemplating what to tell Dean. Sam tries to remember. He tries so hard, but through the mud of his mind he can't remember anything past the gunshot wound to his leg. The rest is a muddy mess that he can't piece together for the life of him. His eyes returned to what they'd been after a moment, and they met Dean's.

'' No.'' Sam answered, shaking his head slightly. '' I don't remember.''

'' That's alright.'' Dean said. '' Just try to rest. You lost a lot of blood..... We almost lost you there Sam.'' Dean said.

'' 'm sorry.'' Sam mumbled, eyes starting to slide shut again.

'' Sorry for what?'' Dean asked.

'' For making you worry.'' Sam whispered. '' I got hurt. You were worried about me.... I's sorry.'' Dean gave Sam's arm a quick squeeze.

'' Sammy none of this is your fault. It's no ones fault but those vampires, you hear me? So don't go do that, don't you dare.'' Dean said.

'' Dean.''

'' Just sleep Sam. You need to rest.'' Dean said. Sam nodded his head one last time as Dean's hand began to card through Sam's hair again. All the tension in Sam's body left, and Dean watched as his brothers eyes slid shut letting sleep take him under. Dean stayed right where he sat, never leaving Sam's side. He would be there for him this time when he woke up, and he'd make sure that his brother got the help he needed.

 

\---

 

'' You sure that you're up for travel?'' Dean asked, wary eyes looking over towards the figure with crutches to his right.

'' I'm fine Dean. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can see about Cas healing this up.'' Sam said, glancing over to his brother.

'' First things first we've got to stop by the sheriffs place.'' Dean said.

'' What for?'' Sam asked, reaching the front doors of the hospital. Dean pressed the handicapped button on the wall, letting the doors slide open for them to walk out.

'' Promised her we'd stop by when you were released.'' Dean said, pressing the button for the second set of doors to open. '' She's just worried about you that's all. You really were ready to die on us back there.''

'' But I'm not dead, Dean. I'm fine.'' Sam stopped in his tracks, glancing down at the leg that was trapped in a cast that almost reached the length of his leg. '' Well, mostly fine that is.'' he added. Dean got a laugh out of that as he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket.

'' I'll go get the car. Wait here alright.'' Dean said.

'' Fine.'' Sam said. Dean brought the car around a moment later. It took a few minutes for Sam to get himself settled in the car. He had to throw his crutches in the back seat before he could reached over and shut the door. When he was settled Dean began to drive, keeping an eye on Sam as they went. The doctors had warned him about Sam needing to take his pain meds for his knee if it was unbearable. Knowing his brother, Sam would be stubborn about it and not take them. So he'd have to keep an eye on him. For now Sam seemed to be OK, but that was because the doctors had him on the good stuff right before he'd been released. Dean told himself he'd give it two hours, maybe three before he'd press in on Sam to make sure that he was OK. The drive was a little over fifteen minutes to get to Jody's place. When the brothers finally reached it, and were pulling into the driveway, the sheriff was already waiting for them outside.

'' I thought I heard your car.'' Jody said as Dean stepped out of the car.

'' What can I say. We like to make an entrance.'' Dean said, walking over to the passenger side to help Sam. He grabbed his brothers crutches for him, and helped Sam to stand when he had his door open. When Sam was situated, and away from the door Dean shut it, and locked up the car. '' How you doing Sam?'' Jody asked as he made his way towards the door.

'' Could be better.'' Sam admitted. '' Leg's starting to hurt a little, but otherwise I'm fine.'' He added.

'' That's good to hear.'' She said.

'' How are Claire and Alex fairing?'' Sam asked.

'' They're doing alright. Alex is still a little shaken, but she's doing alright.'' Jody said, opening the front door to let them in. '' I made chicken if you'd like to stay for dinner.'' She said.

'' We'd love that.'' Dean said, coming up behind Sam. Sam didn't say anything towards it, but he silently admitted to himself that he'd love to have some of that chicken again before hitting the road for the long drive to the bunker. Sam followed Jody inside, his crutches making clicking sounds off the hard wood floor as he searched for a place to sit down.

'' Sam, Dean.'' Both brothers looked up, and found both Claire and Alex standing there. In the last few days, the bites that they'd received had become nothing more than some scabs, and red marks that would still take some time to heal. Alex was doing a good job of hiding hers with the collar of her jacket, but Claire's stood out like a sore thumb.

'' How's that leg?'' Claire asked, gesturing to Sam's leg.

'' It's healing.'' Sam said, deciding to take a seat at the couch. When he was situated on the couch cushion Dean took the liberty of setting his crutches against the wall, but within arms reach.

'' You really gave your brother a scare. I thought he was going to kill over when he found you.'' Claire said.

'' I've heard.'' Sam said, glancing over to Dean. His brother showed no emotion, but his eyes screamed that they stop bringing that up. He knew he'd broken his own no chick flick moment's rule. He just wished that they'd stop talking about it already and move on. It was in the past, and this was the present. '' What about you two? How have you been?'' Sam asked.

'' We're healing.'' Claire answered.

'' I'm sorry about all of this.'' Alex spoke up.

'' Sorry for what?'' Sam asked.

'' It's my fault that you got hurt. It's my fault you almost died, the same goes for you Claire.'' Alex said. Sam saw Dean shake his head out of the corner of his eye.

'' Alex. I already told you once, this wasn't your fault. This was caused by that vampire and his nest, not by you.'' Dean said.

'' But it's my fault the vampire was even around in the first place. If I hadn't screwed up when I was a kid then Sam wouldn't be hurt, or the rest of you.''

'' Hey, stop that.'' Claire said. '' This isn't your fault. None of it is. If blame needs to be placed then place it on that vamp that kept you for eight years straight.'' She said.

'' Alex.'' Sam caught the girls attention, and she was watching him from where he sat. '' I'm fine. Stop blaming yourself for what happened to me, or to the others. We're fine, we're still alive, and so are you.''

'' And that's what matters.'' Jody said, wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulder. '' We're all fine, and the danger has passed.'' She said.

'' I see.'' Was all Alex said, leaning into the touch around her shoulder.

'' Now, might as well eat before the food gets cold. Come on.'' Jody and Alex walked into the kitchen a moment later. Dean helped to get Sam standing with is crutches again, and there was no missing the wince that passed his face when he got up.

'' Your pain meds are wearing off Sam.'' Dean said.

'' I'm fine.'' Sam countered.

'' No, you're not.'' Dean said. He forced Sam's palm open, and shoved two small pills into it. '' Take them, and stop trying to prove yourself.'' Dean said.

'' I'm not trying to prove anything.'' Sam said.

'' Yes you are.'' Dean walked towards the kitchen followed by Claire. Sam was the last one to walk inside. He took a seat beside Dean, quickly dry swallowing the pills when he was situated. Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye, making sure that his brother was truly alright. It had been a roller coaster ride to get to here since he'd arrived at the hospital. Sam had been in and out, and had almost left them that night, and the following days was followed by healing. Now they were hear, sitting around a table with people that at this point they could consider family.

'' Sammy?''

'' Yeah?'' Sam looked over towards Dean.

'' I think we're lucky to have friends like these.'' Dean said, catching the attention of everyone at the table.

'' Yeah, I think we are.'' Sam said, watching as Jody passed a plate full of chicken towards where he sat. Truly, they were lucky to have friends like these. Friends that they could count on. Friends that they could trust. Friends that were there for one another. That was the reason they survived that night. They'd all had each other. Like a large family


End file.
